


Pokémon: Paul And The Mystery Girl

by SilviaWhite7272



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battleshipping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Slow Burn, don't know if anyone has claimed that ship but oh well, if I need to tag more please let me know, pokeani, pokeani oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaWhite7272/pseuds/SilviaWhite7272
Summary: Hey, guys, I know another story but sorry, I have too many ideas to not just keep in my head so I wanted to share them with you I hope you'll enjoy this. And I can't really think of any proper description for this, as I haven't really had an exact idea of where this story will go but hopefully, this will still be good.Paul had always been mean and heartless his brother had even confirmed this. But what if that was just the way he is? What if trust had been broken? And what if someone else wanted to earn his trust?~It was just an agreement, travelling together until they both got what they wanted. Afterwards, they would go their separate ways, and probably forget about each other...So why was it taking so long?
Relationships: Shinji | Paul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. ~ Their First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and sorry this isn't an update on Miraculous Ladybug but this is one of my fanfics from another site and I wanted to share it with you here so I decided to do another one with Paul since he is my favourite Pokémon character. And whenever I have an idea I just must put it down since I've already got most of the story planned out, also she kinda has one Mary Sue quality but please don’t leave just because of that. Also, the ages of the characters would be as followed:  
> Paul - 16  
> My OC - 16  
> Ash Ketchum- 14  
> Brock - 18  
> Dawn Berlitz- 10  
> If there are any others you’d like to know then please ask and I'll be sure to answer. But for now, I hope you’ll enjoy. Note my computer kept restarting on me when making this so I had to rewrite this too many times to count as it didn’t save even though it's on auto-save. Stupid computer. That was around a year ago so everything’s alright now. Also about the OC. She may have some aspects of my life family and friends, just to say. But hopefully, nothing will seem cliché.  
> () - Pokémon speech  
> {} - Pokémon thoughts  
> Word Count: 1933

* * *

_“Where is she now!?”_

_._

_._

_._

_“We-we don’t know Sir but we’re preparing to track her down any mi-”_

_._

_._

_._

_“That’s not good enough! I want her here now; our plans could greatly benefit having her around. Now get to it!”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Y-Yes Sir”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Hahaha, now my plan will come together… When I have you… Pearl”_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. The Starly’s were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and many would love the scenery around them.

But not one young purple-haired boy.

He was irritated. Having been blown off a cliff because of a stupid group of losers that weren’t even worth his time, he now had to get out of this stupid forest.

Bewilder Forest of all places. And he shouldn’t even be in there. He should be training not finding his way through the forest.

All because of that idiotic Trainer Ash, it was all his fault, why should he pay for his mistakes it wasn’t fai-

_Crunch._

_‘What was that? It better not be Ash caught in some stupid illusion again by some pathetic Antler so help m-’_

But it wasn’t. And he saw who it was.

He saw someone sitting on their legs. And he could make out that the being had a deep shade of red hair. Next to them a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has grey, retractable forewings and hind wings. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Its neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. It has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist. It has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Its legs are defined by large hip joints, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

_Scizor._

Another Pokémon, a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to black body covered in white fur. It has a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval. It has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a crescent-shaped horn on the side of its head. Its broad feet are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of its hind legs and the elbows of its front legs.

_Absol._

She was in front of what appeared to be an injured Antler.

_‘Tch, probably just some newbie Breeder wannabe’_ He was about to leave when the thought came to him, why did he stop in the first place? Sure he was moderately surprised when he saw someone there but that still shouldn’t have given him a reason to stop.

_‘Whatever, I’m going’_

_Snap._

He paused.

_‘That wasn’t me.’_

He looked behind him to find no one else there, no Pokémon or human.

He couldn’t be imagining it, right?

* * *

He had it with that irritating Trainer, always demanding a battle when it was clear he would always lose in the end. But he was glad to finally be rid of that forest. At least he did benefit from the ordeal, obtaining an Ursaring will increase his chances for winning the Sinnoh League.

He arrived at the Pokémon Centre wanting to quickly heal Chimchar and Ursaring so he could do the thing he had been denied from doing.

Training.

_‘Elekid and Azumarill, I'll use them for the Oreburgh gym battle as well as Chimchar.’_

With that, he released his two chosen Pokémon. Azumarill was caught recently, and since it had relatively good moves and a type advantage could help him with those Rock Type Pokémon. However, after so few attacks from Elekid, Azumarill was starting to grow very near to almost fainting.

“Azumarill get up, this is not what I expected of you. Pathetic” Azumarill whimpered while Elekid snickered. He would've continued his rough training if it weren’t for what he saw next.

Movement from the trees, something red, white and another red being.

Now Paul doesn’t believe in coincidences, and even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he wanted to see just who this person is, were they following him? He didn’t know and that annoyed him.

“We’re stopping for today, Azumarill return. Elekid let's go”

“Beebe” _{What are we doing, we should be training? Where are we even going?}_ Thinks Elekid but he obliges for his Master.

Paul follows to where he thinks they went, determined as he is and gradually picks up the pace, almost running.

_‘Damn it, where did they go?’_ He thought, now seemingly lost within the forest.

“Great.” He muttered, what a waste of time, trying to track someone down he didn’t even know.

“Are you alright?” A monotone voice spoke out.

Surprised, Paul turned around and yet again astonished to possibly seeing the same person he had been following.

“Whatsit to you” He answered back, rather rudely. But he was able to get a rather good look at them, rather, a her that is. She was tanned, had brown eyes and freckles, wore a black head-bandana, a green tank top and a small black jacket with a long blue skirt, white leggings and pink ballet shoes. She also had a teardrop necklace. And she was holding a blue, amphibious Pokémon.

Wooper.

_‘Great, I wasted my time, I should've never stopped my training’_

“You were following me, I just wanted to know if you needed something” It wasn’t a question it sounded more like a statement.

…

“I wasn’t following you, you wouldn’t interest me anyway” He mumbled the latter. How did she know? And that voice, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t unnerve him.

“Hmm, well then I shall bid you adieu” She turned around just like himself and he would've walked away, if it weren’t for what she said next.

“Arcanine! Out!” He stopped and turned, how in the world did she have a Pokémon like that?

He took a few steps to walk over to her, her not knowing until finally on said Pokémon.

“Yes? Is there something else you’d like to add?”

“…I want a battle!”

“Beebe” _(Yeah I wanna fight, I ain't had a good enough fight in ages)_ He spoke.

She looked from Paul to Elekid, almost unimpressed, slightly aggravating Paul.

_‘Is she underestimating me?’_

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I don’t battle people I don’t know. Arcanine let's go back to the Pokémon Centre” Before he could reply she left. But no way was he just going to take that answer. She had an Arcanine, he had to battle her, plus he already had a hard day as it was, he needed this.

He followed her, Elekid following closely behind, he didn’t think this would happen after following this strange girl but at least he would get out of the forest. After a while, he did get out and he saw the Pokémon Centre, relieved and sat down almost forgetting why he was running in the first place.

“You’re very persistent aren’t you?”

He snapped his head around, to find the same girl from before standing against a tree. He was more than angry, not only was she just playing with him, but she was making his day even worse.

She was just standing there, arm crossed around her annoying blue Pokémon with that same plain expression on her face.

“Was that necessary!?” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“I could tell you were lost, just like I could tell you were following me, next time you need to work on your lies. Now goodbye.” She was about to leave when a thought entered the boy’s mind.

“Hey, you said you needed the Pokémon Centre, where are you going?” She paused, turned around with a blank stare.

“You were lost, and I knew you would follow me. I just thought you’d have some help along the way” She was about to leave when she suddenly felt a grip on her arm. Not a tight one mind you, just one that would make you look at that person.

“Yes is there anything else you’d like to say to me?” Her voice was calm, had she any emotions.

“I want a battle”

“And I would like you to let go of me but we cannot always get what we want now can we?” This would've most certainly sounded sarcastic if it wasn’t for the fact that her face had worn the same look.

“Tch, you're impossible. It’ll be a waste of my time battling someone who’s clearly a fake trainer.” He let go and was about to leave. Until it was her turn to slightly grasp his arm. He flinched and slapped her hand away from his arm, but it still looked as if to her, that had never happened.

“What!”

“Let me travel with you”

…

“…What?”

“Let me travel with you” She spoke it as if it were the most logical thing to do.

“And why would I do that?” He said, condescendingly and with his usual smirk.

“Then I would get to know you better”

…

_‘Is she seriously trying to hit on me_ **_now_ ** _?’_

“Listen why would I let you travel with me-”

“If I travel with you, I could see you as my friend, and if I do that I would be more than obliged to battle you. Does that seem more appropriate?” She replied in the same tone as before.

Now Paul had to think about this, this was what he wanted, to battle someone with an Arcanine, but to have to travel with someone was something else entirely.

_‘I would get what I want, but she will only slow me down. But if she proves that she's a powerful trainer, then it could be worth it.’_

Begrudgingly after thinking it over, he offers his out and they both shake. All the while Elekid is totally bewildered.

_{Why would he do that?}_ He thought.

“So where to?”

“I’m going to the Oreburgh gym, if you have anything to do on the way it better be quick. I don’t have time to waste”

“Don’t worry, I have nothing planned, as long as we go to the Pokémon Centre a lot I have nothing else to do.”

“Wooper” His eye, as well as Elekid’s, twitched at that annoying Pokémon in her arms. Honestly, how can someone so stoic have a Pokémon like that?

“Good. Once I get my Pokémon we’re leaving”

“Fine by me”

Well, this turned out to be an eventful day for him. Seeing that Ash trainer and trying to have a battle with him only to be interrupted and then being stuck in bewilder forest, seeing this strange girl, winning the battle Ash demanded for a second time, seeing the strange girl again trying to follow her but ultimately having her join him when she wouldn’t battle him yet.

Yep very busy.

“Oh, what's your name?” The girl asks, both forgetting to introduce themselves.

“It's Paul.” In all honesty, he couldn’t really care for her name after all once they battled he would be rid of her.

“Mine is Pearl, and I hope we can get along Paul”

“Wooper”

Yep, what an eventful day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you lot enjoyed this and hopefully, you’ll want more of this but please tell me as I’m in this phase now and would be more than happy to make more. Until then I hope you enjoy your day.


	2. ~ The Pokémon’s First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2584

* * *

It had been a couple of hours now, them travelling together, and as much Paul had resented the idea of them travelling together… He actually didn’t mind now.

Sure, he could still hear her steps beside him, but she was being quiet. There was no conversation, no awkward silences just the two taking steps to their destination. Although Paul did think it was very odd, why ask to travel with a complete stranger? This girl seemed so strange, yet ever so slightly intriguing. She just seemed to be on her PokéWatch, playing a game, but she also had her headphones on.

_‘Huh, no wonder she was being so silent.’_ He thought, but at least it was better than her annoying him.

Although, she still had that Wooper out and every so often he would state the word _‘Wooper’_ which quite possibly annoyed him. But Pokémon do, do that so he couldn’t really say anything.

When it was beginning to turn dark he thought it would be a perfect time to settle down, get some more training in before turning in for the night. But it seemed as if the girl beside had thought of the same idea, and settled her blue duffel bag down, but this seemed a bit more, fashionable. It looked just like a barrel, but the material looked incredibly expensive.

_‘Great, she’s one of those types of girls’_

He called out all six of his Pokémon: Chimchar, Azumarill, Elekid, Ursaring, Torterra and Weavile. He always had a routine of training at the start of the day and at the end, that’s what he believed would be the best times, but if it was a slow day, or even if there was a holdup, he would train in between. Because he only wants strong Pokémon, the best of the best. And he needed Chimchar’s blaze.

All of the Pokémon, except Elekid, were surprised to see a girl near Paul. Who was she they thought? Paul seemed to notice because he then glances at the girl who was sitting on her legs, hands stuffed in her bag.

“Look, she will be here until I battle her. Until then don’t let her distract you, and don’t socialise with her. Now Chimchar you’re going against Azumarill and Elekid. Torterra, Weavile, test out Ursaring’s moves” Elekid and Azumarill got into their stances, while Chimchar slightly hesitated before doing the same.

_{Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision.}_

_(C’mon Chimchar, get ready to lose)_ Elekid retorts.

_(Believe me, I really don’t want to)_

_(Elekid, can’t you be nice just once)_ Azumarill responds while Elekid just rolls his eyes.

_(Sure Mum)_ A sarcastic reply.

“Hurry up, you’re wasting time” They soon got to it when he heard the sound of someone letting their Pokémon go behind him. There were the three he did know, Absol, Scizor and Arcannine as well as Wooper, but there were two more he hadn’t seen. Growlithe and Gardevoir. Huh, quite a mixed team is what he would've thought if it weren’t for the fact that they were all sitting in a circle playing… Cards.

“What are you doing!?” In an annoyed tone, he asked. She just looked at him, a blank stare and simply stated the obvious.

“We’re playing old maid”

_Tick._

_‘How is she just displaying one emotion for all the time I've been with her’_

“Would you like to play?”

“Shouldn’t you be training?” He couldn’t tell if she wouldn’t train with him there to see how powerful her Pokémon are or if she was just testing him.

“I am training”

_Tick._

“You’re not serious, right?” It was at that point that all the other Pokémon had stopped doing their tasks and had looked over to Paul and the girl. Their theories for why Paul would let her travel with them had mostly gone out the window, and it was a wonder why he hadn’t cast her aside yet?

_(Hey Elekid, just why did Master let that girl come along with us? She doesn’t seem like much to me)_ Weavile declares.

_(How am I supposed to know, it's not like I know what goes through his head)_

_(It was just a simple question)_ Chimchar whispers.

_(Hey what was that!?)_

_(N-Nothing)_ He defends, putting his hands in the air.

_(Good)_ After taking a moment for her to inhale she calmly turned to the rest of her Pokémon and then decided she would have to explain.

“This is what I class as Mental training. This can help a Pokémon learn about strategy. Reading the opponents movements and facial expressions, they would be able to see if someone may be lying or desperate. I thought all Trainers would train their Pokémon the 3 you’s”

“The what?” This was a lot for Paul to take in, and even though he’d definitely prefer to train them, he couldn’t help but think about what she said. Pokémon learning about strategy? What for, if the Pokémon answers the trainer it should just rely on the trainer, but he could certainly understand.

“Physical, Mental and Emotional training is what I do to improve all my Pokémon’s strength, but since I’m here I think I can just do Mental and Emotional until our battle”

_Tick._

Paul grew a vein, she was being overly sure of herself. So overconfident against him.

“And how come you’re so sure that you're strong enough already?”

…

..

.

“Great I have a pair, here Scizor”

“Wooper”

_Tick._

She was ignoring him. Now that did it, she was going to leave now. He’d just find someone else who had an Arcanine. He had enough.

“Look you’-”

“WooperWooperWooperWooper WooperWooperWooperWooper WooperWooperWooperWooper”

“Its time to eat. Absol, Gardevoir please help”

He was interrupted.

He. Was. Interrupted.

…

He had to go blow off some steam. That girl was deeply annoying him. And he needed to get away from her.

He stormed off in the opposite direction of where they were all residing, causing some confused glances of his team and hers, but they resumed anyway.

* * *

“Gar”

“Absol”

“Good its ready, I was starting to become hungry” She starts pouring the contents of her cream stew into several different bowls.

And Paul’s Pokémon were starting to smell the luxurious food. The odour in the air was far too tempting but Weavile, Elekid and Ursaring were no way going over to her for it. Azumarill, however, didn’t mind the woman being there, she felt as if she were very calm and kind-hearted. And she strode up to the girl and lightly tugged her blue skirt, causing said girl to look down.

“Yes? Are you hungry Azumarill?” She asked to which the Water Pokémon responded with a closed-eyed smile, jumping up and down. Pearl got a bowl and filled a bowl for the well mannered Pokémon.

“Here ya go” Azumarill smiled again and happily sat down stuffing her face with the food.

“At least she likes it, so do any of you want some? There's plenty to go around”

Three Pokémon scoffed at the idea, no badly how nice it smelled. Torterra was conflicted, he did want to eat, but Paul specifically told them to not to talk to her. However, after seeing Azumarill enjoying hers, Chimchar desperately wanted some food too but was afraid if he would get into trouble. So just chose to leave the group to a nearby river.

Pearl noticing this decided to fill up 7 bowls up of the stew, and whispered something to Gardevoir while she left in the same direction as Chimchar with 3 bowls in hand.

Meanwhile, 4 bowls of food were making their way to Paul’s stubborn Pokémon due to Psychic.

And they more or less ate it given enough time.

* * *

It was peaceful near the river, allowing anyone to collect their thoughts. And this is what Chimchar liked doing, he’d prefer to spend some time on his own since he couldn’t exactly express his feelings to the other Pokémon, could he? So he’d just decide to spend some time on his own, away from them. And even though he would sometimes get scolded by his Master, he wouldn’t trade it.

_Rustle… Rustle._

_(Eh oh, is that Master? Or Elekid_?) He worriedly thought.

But it wasn’t any of them, when he saw red he immediately knew who it was.

_{It’s the girl… Why is she here?}_

He saw her approach and sit next to him still with her Wooper in her arms, again he was confused, why did she follow him?

“Chimchar” His train of thought was gone when he heard her call out his name. He looked up at her, almost staring at her with curiosity.

“Here, eat up, you need to, to become stronger” She stated, passing a bowl out towards him.

A smile appeared on his face for the first time since being here, but it was gone when he remembered what Paul said. So he sheepishly shook his head and looked down.

“Don’t worry, everyone else took the food, and if he does find out I'll take the blame for it. Is that ok?” He once again looked up with surprise. Why is she being so kind to him?

But that thought vanished when he saw the food. He’d never had a home-cooked meal before. And he eagerly scoffed it down.

_{Wow, this is better than anything I've ever had.}_

“Did you enjoy that?” He nods his head eagerly.

“Chim Chimchar” _(Yes, thank you so much)_

“Y’know Chimchar. You don’t always have to be scared of what Paul will say. You should be able to give it your all no matter what” Chimchar didn’t know how to respond, he kinda understood where she was coming from but he was just too scared. He believed Paul could unlock his potential, but it was he himself who was letting himself down.

“You may think you aren’t powerful, but if you keep practising, you’ll be able to see how far you’ve come and all you’ve accomplished.” She stood up and took a few steps away.

“Please remember those words Chimchar” She left.

But at least Chimchar may have gained some newfound courage.

* * *

Paul was upset. Well more like furious.

No one had unnerved him more than she had done in just a few hours of being near him. But being able to just sit down to collect your thoughts really helped.

_Snap._

He never turned his head around faster.

“Who’s there. Come out now!”

“Wooper”

“It's me, chill Paul”

_‘Oh great, it's her, why is she here?’_

“Hey, I thought you’d be hungry by now, so I brought you this”

“Thanks but I don’t need your pity”

“But you haven’t eaten anything for the time I've been with you. Surely you must be hungry?”

And at that precise moment, a lone stomach that hadn’t eaten rumbled. Causing the purple-haired teen to blush in embarrassment.

“Fine, whatever” He mumbled and resistantly grabbed the food she had handed out for him. Yet to his surprise, it had tasted… Amazing. It kinda reminded him of Reggie’s cooking. But that thought soon left the moment it had ended. They were both sitting down, a silence forming over there as Paul eats the contents.

“I’m sorry for how awkward I've been”

He paused for a bit, he didn’t expect her to apologise, but that didn’t stop him from still wanting to split.

“And I know you’d probably not want me here anymore, I can understand that. So I will leave in the morning, then you won’t have to see me again”

He stopped… Again. This _was_ what he was considering, but he was curious about something. And despite him never normally wanting to communicate with anyone. He wanted to ask something.

“Then why are you like this?” He inquired. She looked at him, and then towards the ground.

“I guess you could say I have Schizoid Personality Disorder. Except it’s a bit mild for my condition.” Confused, he questioned what that meant.

“It means I’m unable to feel any kind of emotion at all, and this has happened all my life. I had gotten it from my Father, and he had said that it’s a curse within our family line, but it can be lifted eventually. But when I mean by mild, it’s because I can still feel emotion, but I just can’t express my feelings. So, I’m sorry if you thought I was purposely irritating you.”

For honest sake, he couldn’t really care about her life story, but he did feel slightly bad for her, being unable to express emotions, and with the fact, he thought she was fully intent on irritating him. He truly thought she was being as difficult as possible just because. Looking down at the now-empty food container in front of him just made him realise he may have been wrong about her.

“It has been hard but I know that one day I can feel emotions, but that’s my goal, not yours. I’m sorry Paul” She stood up, Wooper in arms, and was about to walk away.

Until she felt a grip on her arm. Huh, Déjà vu.

And against Paul’s better judgement, he uttered three short words.

“You can stay” Part of him was shouting ‘what are you doing you fool’ but the other half had persuaded him ‘maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea.’

“Thank you, Paul.” And Paul could’ve sworn she would've smiled at that point. And all was going well until.

“Wooper”

_Tick._

“How can you of all people have a Wooper?” He was annoyed at the supposedly young Pokémon, always interrupting his train of thought. But he did wonder this when he had first seen the two. They both looked at each other, almost deciding whether or not to tell him.

“I can tell you when we go back to our group,”

“Fine,” They started walking, and Pearl started telling him her story.

“Wooper was the first Pokémon I ever caught. When I started my Pokémon journey I never had a starter Pokémon. Absol and Scizor have always been with me because they’ve always been in my family, so my mum said I may not have to get a starter if I couldn’t decide. And in all honesty, I was never really bothered about a Pokémon journey. I had another hobby.” She paused looking at a bracelet on her right hand that Paul had yet to see.

“Anyway I agreed, and when I went I saw Wooper. I really wasn’t bothered about capturing any Pokémon so I carried on, but then he kept following me until he literally wouldn’t leave my side so I was able to catch him no problem. I guess you could say Wooper was my first Pokémon, he never wants to leave my side now”

“Wooper,” He said, agreeing with her.

“It sounds like you spoil him to me”

_Halt_

He noticed he stopped and when he turned around he noticed her head was down covering her eyes.

“You may say anything you want about me, I can understand that, but my Pokémon are off-limits. Understand”

She seemed angry, but without any emotion, he didn’t really take it any seriously.

“Sure, but I won’t really hold off my views until we battle”

“Hm then it looks like you’ll just have to wait longer than”

“Wooper”

_Tick._

_‘Great, I feel as if I’ll regret this’_ They continued to walk and set up camp for the night. And thankfully it was very peaceful for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end I hoped you lot enjoyed this chapter. Man did my computer keep resetting on me. I have no idea what to do, but hopefully, it’ll be fine. Anyway do you like her character, or is she just being a bit too all over the place? And do you think Paul is being OOC, please give honest opinions. Anyway please have a great day.


	3. ~ Travelling Together Takes Time To Tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this part.
> 
> () - Pokémon speech
> 
> {} - Pokémon thoughts
> 
> Word Count: 2824

* * *

_Children. They can either be bundles of joy, or little rascals you wished had never met. Just the word could bring people to love or hate them. How an innocent mind can be shaped by their experience with life. How emotional they all are if they’re hurt, running off to their parents who’ll protect them need be._

_And here in Johto, it was indeed the case._

_But all except for one child._

_A child with, brown eyes, freckles, shoulder-length straight, black hair but carried her usual frown. She wore a plain black top with a white skirt with black daisies and white petite shoes._

_She had been sitting down, stroking an Absol that had laid down upon her while she gazed out the window, looking at all the other children happily playing with one another._

_A hand was placed on her shoulder which caused her to turn around. She saw a middle-aged old man, around his 40s, slightly greying in areas but he still had a smile._

_“You can go out to play with them,” He told her while she continued staring._

_“But what would it matter? If I can’t feel anything, what point is there?” The 6-year-old girl then stated as she gazed at the window, the man smiled as he sat down and placed his hand on her head instead, patting and rubbing it gently._

_“I used to think the same thing, and so I chose to stay away from everyone. But after I broke the curse, and met your Mother, of course, I regretted not socialising with others. And I’m afraid you’ll do the same when you break yours”_

_“Dad, why do you think I can break my curse?” She questioned, she kinda understood where her Father was coming from, but since she hadn’t had the chance to regret it yet, she could not fully understand the full effect._

_“Because you are my daughter, of course, I believe you’ll be able to disrupt the curse. But I believe mostly that you can end it as well”_

_“But why?” How innocent her mind was, she only wanted answers to help her little brain._

_“For the reason that I love you, and I believe that when you experience every feeling there is, you’ll feel unstoppable” The girl felt as if she could believe those words while her Father had gotten up._

_“Now how about we train today? You still don’t seem to want to go outside and have fun and I can’t have you do nothing around here, so let's go” He gently grabbed her hand as Absol jumped off and tugged her along._

_“Ok… I love you Dad” The man felt a few of his heartstrings pull as she said that._

_“And I love you too…”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Pearl”_

* * *

The morning had begun. At least when Pearl had woken up it was morning. She turned to look at her watch and saw it was 8 o’clock, precisely. And so, she got up, dressed, packed her hammock and started to prepare breakfast, all while remembering her dream, she found the memory happy, although she could not smile at the thought she imagined herself doing said action and that was all she needed.

She heard a noise come out from the sleeping bag next to her, it had seemed that the boy was starting to wake up. So she then started packing her things away while she could safely leave everything to boil.

“Wooper!” Shouts excitedly while Pearl tries to shush him, but she wasn’t fast enough as Paul had already begun to wake up.

He presumed to sit up while taking in his surroundings, and he remembers that there was someone else here with him.

“Morning Paul, I hope I didn’t wake you?”

“Hmph,” He grunted as he left to get changed.

_‘I should start sleeping in a tent so I don’t have to keep leaving every time I want to change’_ He thought as he appeared again to find all of her Pokémon were out, enjoying something the girl had prepared.

“Paul, I left your bowl on the counter, and can you send your Pokémon out, their food is ready as well” She stated without looking up, how did she know he was back he thought? Oh well, he wouldn’t say anything, yet.

Uncharacteristically he did what he was told, but he would never say he did so out of her saying this. He was going to train like he always had before she arrived, but he didn’t see any harm in it. So he grabbed his container of food, left to a quiet place, sat down and proceeded to read his book, oblivious of what would soon happen.

* * *

After Paul had left, each Trainer’s Pokémon had mutually decided to stay away from each other, even though Chimchar and Azumarill had tried but Chimchar got scared of the others and Azumarill didn’t want to leave him, so they admitted defeat.

Although Weavile and Elekid felt a bit mischievous, and so they started doing what they do best. Causing trouble.

_(So how do we get rid of the girl?)_ Weavile asked with a smirk on his face.

_(You should use your Ice Beam, then I’ll use Thunder until she packs up everything and leaves. Then Master can get back to his usual routine)_ They grinned in unison at there supposedly flawless plan.

_(Have you two even considered that maybe Master doesn’t want her to leave just yet, he wants to have a battle with her remember?)_ They snarked in response.

_(Don’t you remember yesterday Torterra? He was so infuriated with her he was going to tell her to leave for sure, we’re just going to complete his message that’s all)_ Elekid smirked once more.

_(I don’t know guys, she hasn’t done anything to us, she’s even fed us? Why are we being mean to her?)_ They glared in his direction, appalled that he chose to disagree with them.

_(Listen Chimchar, unless you want to be released back into the wild and attacked by those Zangoose then I suggest you shut your mouth!)_ Elekid exclaims, turning Chimchar into a tearful mess.

_(S-Sorry)_ He whimpers in fright.

_(Elekid that was uncalled for!! You should apologise!)_

_(Oh really? And who’s gonna make me?)_ To answer his question she shot a Water Gun straight to his face.

_(Me that’s who, you don’t scare me!)_ With Elekid soaking wet, he looked extremely, visibly angry.

_(Don’t tempt me, because you’re very close to dark territory)_ Elekid then starts powering up Thunder despite the warnings of the other Pokémon.

Right before the attack landed, another Pokémon had intercepted the attack. When the Thunder died down they were surprised to see the small amphibian Pokémon.

“Wooper”

_(Of course, he’s a Water and Ground-type, that must’ve been why he jumped in_ ) Torterra concluded, but he never could’ve guessed what the Wooper would do next.

The once happy and carefree Wooper, held a sinister expression.

.

.

.

And headbutted Elekid.

.

.

.

Which knocked him out.

They were all amazed, annoyed and somewhat terrified that some Pokémon like Elekid got beaten so easily.

_(How dare you attack y-!)_ Weavile wasn’t able to finish the threat, because as he put his arm up to strike, Wooper chose that time to strike and headbutted him, causing him to faint as well, leaving the other four speechless.

.

.

He just knocked two of Paul’s Pokémon out, without breaking a sweat.

Just what kind of Pokémon did the girl have?

“Wooper you can’t keep headbutting Pokémon,” Pearl states as she walks over.

“Wooper” The Pokémon returned to his normal wide grin and jumped back into the girl's arms. While the girl tried to process the situation Paul had returned.

“What the-!?” He came back to two of his Pokémon unable to battle, just what happened?

“I believe that Wooper headbutted both your Pokémon, I apologise” But Paul couldn’t believe it.

“How could you let this happen, I thought you just gave them food!?”

“I believe it was your Pokémon that had started an argument with each other, since Wooper only headbutts those who argue. But nevertheless, I will help where I can” Before Paul could retort she had already moved in front of the fallen Pokémon. He figured if she were to do any ill intent, his Torterra would definitely defend them all no matter what.

She took out what appeared to be a blue block device, Pokéblock? But that didn’t look like any Pokéblock he saw, it somehow seemed different, but still safe.

She planted a cube in Weavile’s mouth, almost instantly he sprang up into action.

_(W-What? What happened!?)_ He shouted aloud.

_(You fainted because of Wooper)_ Ursaring answered back, while Elekid awoke as well.

_(The hell happened!?)_ The Pokémon conversed as Paul turned confused.

“What was that?”

“It’s a Pokéblock my family made, we wondered how we could make a Pokémon better after a battle, and we came up with a recipe that would boost a Pokémon’s strength and attacks afterwards. It wouldn’t matter what type the Pokémon is, no Pokémon is exempt from this.” Pearl answers, causing Paul to process exactly what she had said. And what advantage it could have.

“Then that means you could train your Pokémon non-stop?” He questioned but she shook her head.

“Pokémon can only have one per day, after that, they have to be healed normally” He grunted at the limit of the blocks, but maybe this can still be used to his advantage.

“Then I’ll be sure to test those blocks of yours” Again she shook her head.

“That’s unlikely”

“And whys that?” He was irritated, if she kept him deprived of a battle what is her use being here he pondered?

“I ran out, those two were the last ones. But we had agreed to visit the Pokémon Center, then I’ll be able to stock up.”

“Hmph,” He muttered, he actually didn’t think she would agree, considering it was him and all, he was surprised but didn’t show it, meanwhile the Pokémon looked perplexed.

_(I not only feel better, but I feel stronger. Maybe it's not that bad to keep that girl with us?)_

_(I was just thinkin’ the same thing, now we’ll do better in training)_

_{Oh great}_ A saddened Chimchar thinks.

“Any way we’ve wasted enough time here as it is. Return now” He decided to go against training now, he could just double up the dosage later.

“So where too?”

“I already told you Oreburgh City!”

“I meant which direction” He glares at her, she was making him look stupid and nobody can say otherwise, she did that intentionally.

_‘Just until you battle her Arcanine Paul, then this is over’_ They then set off towards the awaiting Gym.

* * *

**(Could not tell if this was enough, so I decided to do a bit more I hope you aren’t too bored also its near nighttime, they spent a whole day travelling and training.)**

“Here are your keys, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay,” Nurse Joy says, they had arrived in Oreburgh City but around nightfall, even Paul knew they wouldn’t still be open. So reluctantly they stayed in the Pokémon Center.

“Thank you,” They say in sync, unnerving Paul in the process. As Paul set all of his belongings he decided he was feeling hungry, and so set off to grab something to eat. As he had to pass the Video Call Section, he saw Pearl at one of the stations, her Wooper looking a lot more excited than usual if that was even possible.

He would’ve carried on, but remembered that he needed to contact his Brother. As he put his number in the machine he couldn’t help but overhear her conversation. Although he could only hear one side.

“I’m travelling with someone again… His names Paul… Yeah, I know… I’ll be alright… No, I haven’t seen _him_ yet… Yeah, can I ask for more of our Pokéblock, I’m in need of a refill… Thanks, Mum… Love you too, Cya Later” She finished her conversation while waiting for her parcel.

“Hey Paul, are you in Oreburgh City already? This must be the quickest time you’ve travelled.” A surprised Reggie says impressed.

“Yeah whatever, I need you to send me Murkrow. I have an Ursaring to swap with.” He placed the Pokéball to the transfer place, but knowing Reggie it would take a while to do so.

“Wow, you caught an Ursaring, whereabouts did it happen?”

“Outside Bewilder Forest”

“I thought that Ursaring looked familiar” A monotone voice called out, the two Brothers looked over to find the girl with a box in hand.

“Who are you, wait are you Paul’s friend?” They synced again as they denied the question.

“At least not yet.” Confused, Reggie asked what she meant, so she explained the situation.

“Huh, that’s quite a predicament you two are in. What’s your name by the way?”

“Its Pearl, Pearl Winters to be correct in speaking”

“Well I haven’t heard of that name from anywhere, I think. But I’m Reggie, as you’ve probably guessed Paul’s Brother” If she were able to visibly react she would’ve widened her eyes.

“I don’t think I would’ve been correct in my assumption” Reggie laughed a bit.

“Yeah we get that a lot”

“Ahem, can you send me my Pokéball already!” An impatient Paul insists.

“Yeah sorry I got carried away, it's not usual for Paul to travel around with someone” He leaves to get Paul’s item, while Paul glares at Pearl.

“Do you mind butting into our conversation!?”

“My apologies, I should have waited until we were eating or in our room, I didn’t mean anything malicious by it” Again Paul was taken aback. He isn’t used to people agreeing with him, or seemingly able to tolerate him. Everyone he’s crossed has either picked at his attitude or training methods, she’s done neither, maybe it was the fact she couldn’t express any emotion or whatever, he didn’t really care about that. Maybe… Just maybe, they actually could be-

_‘The hell am I thinking!? She may think of me as a friend but I won’t ever have any friends’_

“Sorry, I’ll go back to our room now” Before he could answer, she left. Did he upset her?

“Here Paul, sorry about the wait I had to- Huh, where’s Pearl? Wasn’t she there with you?”

“She’s gone back to our room” It was the truth, he didn’t have to know the reason.

“Oh, anyway. You can tell me, Paul, is she really _just_ your friend~?” Reggie showed a cheeky grin.

“Reggie!” He warned.

“Okay okay, but you know Paul you shouldn’t let a chance like this go to waste. This is probably the first time you’ve made a friend” He stopped and had to process everything. But all he wanted was to battle to become stronger, not to make friends.

“I’ll think about it” After Reggie sent the Pokéball they hung up. After he ate his food, he proceeded to head to his room. When he opened the door, he already found Pearl in her pyjamas, a nighty to be exact, while she was brushing her hair with Wooper asleep in her lap. But Paul was sure at that point, he had somehow upset her, but how would he, make it up?

So he simply walked over to his bed and lied down, he figured if she was bothered she would say something. Boy does he not understand women.

“Are you and your Brother close?”

“What? Why are you asking that?” He questioned, wondering if she had any ulterior motives. She placed her brush down and began braiding it to her right side, while he turned his head towards her.

“I was just curious, you two seem so different, it's kinda hard to believe you two are Brother’s” She responded.

Paul pondered for a moment, when he was younger, his Brother was the only one there for him, at least since… He looked up to him, thought he was the strongest Trainer in the world. But after his defeat, that changed, he just gave up. Sure they still talked but Paul wanted to prove that he could be stronger, and that he could defeat _that_ person.

“I suppose.” He looked back to the ceiling but there was still an issue on his mind.

“I’m sorry”

“About what?”

“I didn’t mean to sound… Too angry”

“It’s fine Paul, sometimes I still struggle to learn someone else's feelings, so this way I can learn if others are upset” He had to turn, to see if she were sincere, but she had already tucked herself in. And he caught himself thinking.

_‘Having a friend? I wonder what that will be like?’_ But the nagging voice in the back of his head told him.

No. He had to focus. His battle strategy against Roark, he was going to win.

He was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished. I hope you enjoyed this, I know that in the original it would’ve been more days before the gang arrived but honestly, I couldn’t think of anything without it being boring, so I decided to do this so now had to go to Canon. So now they all get to meet, if you have any ideas they are welcomed. And have a nice day. I'll have to upload the other 3 tomorrow.


	4. ~ First Battles Are Something To Look Forward To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooooooo guys, it's me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and since I must fit two episodes in this it might be a long one. But sorry I won’t be featuring the whole battles as I believe that would be boring, unless if you say otherwise please say. But on the bright side, I get to watch two episodes featuring Paul. Yay.
> 
> Also, I have no idea if this is ever said in any episode of Pokémon, but I believe that every Trainer/Coordinator/Breeder must sign there Pokédex in first so relatives can see where they are and phone them if need be.
> 
> Word Count: 3879

* * *

_In a house, around the trees of Cherrygrove City in Johto, there was a young girl whom you’ve probably come to recognise as the teen travelling in this story. Well, currently she’s helping her beloved Mother with washing the pots, and as ever, this little girl always has some questions running around in her tiny head of her._

_“Mum, can I ask you something?”_

_“Of course, what is it?”_

_“Do you ever, hate me?” The Mother stopped washing, bent down and grabbed her Daughter’s hands. It didn’t matter that they were soaking wet, she had to find out the reason for her question!_

_“Why would you ever think that? You are my Daughter I could never hate you?” She was worried, trying to work out everything that could’ve caused this, was it the kids at school again? Was it to do with this curse? Worse, could it have been from the Aunt and Grandfather?_

_“But every kid I’ve seen is happy, and their parents are happy, don’t you want a happy kid?” The Mother, whose name is Lillien by the way, held a stern expression on her face._

_“Pearl, listen to me please, and take everything I’ve said to be true. I love you so much, as my child I want to show you all the love I can offer. It doesn’t matter if you can’t feel anything, I will still treat you like I always have. Just like your Brother and Sister, you three are the world to me, so please don’t say this ever again” She was sure the girl would’ve smiled at that comment._

_“And besides, you can always use your actions to represent your feelings, if you want to do that, will that make you feel better?” The little girl nodded her head, and almost immediately, raised up her arms, the Mother brimmed with glee and joyfully picked her up._

_“I love you Mum”_

_._

_._

_._

_“And I too my precious Pearl”_

* * *

_8 am._

And as you might have guessed Pearl was already awake. She was already starting to make her way to the bathroom when she saw the boy turn in his sleep.

_‘Is he a light sleeper? I will have to make a note of this’_ She tries to be as silent as possible, and after she finishes her routine, she sees Paul awake… And grumpy?

“My apologies, I didn’t realise you would’ve been awake” She spoke as she made her way back to the bed, Wooper was still sleeping in her bed.

“Why do you keep apologising, I only just woke up?” He commented.

“Oh, you looked… Slightly annoyed I guess” He stood up and walked past her.

“That’s just my face” Pearl felt slightly bad about this, had she said something mean accidentally?

* * *

After Paul had finished his short shower, he re-entered the room to find his travelling partner gone.

_‘Whatever, the Gym should be open by now, I’ll have to-’_ He noticed something was on his bed and immediately walked up to it.

_‘A box?’_ He opened it to find some blocks.

_‘Pokéblock? Wait this must be from her. She’s actually given me some?’_ He generally didn’t know how to feel, sure he asked but he didn’t really expect this still. But there was a question that was bothering him.

_Why?_

He didn’t want to say it, but he was upset, not just with the comment but with the situation in general, he really didn’t like the fact she was travelling with him in the first place, but he was sure he would be able to tolerate it until their battle. Not to mention people always asked him if he was annoyed because of his facial expression, but he got over it, he really didn’t expect this.

But he told himself he had more important things to worry about, his battle strategy against Roark was all planned out, he should have the advantage, he wanted Chimchar’s Blaze to be activated.

He soon walked himself to the cafeteria and saw Pearl eating alone, while occasionally feeding her Wooper. Since there were no other tables free, he strolled over and sat down with them. Anyone watching would think it looked like an awkward silence. But they didn’t think that.

“Thanks… I guess” He whispered the last part, he really wasn’t used to this.

“It's fine, my Mother always told me to express my feelings with actions.”

“I see” Silence continued before they made their way to the Gym but were told that the Gym Leader wasn’t there.

“Sorry, Roark’s out at the minute, he loves investigating the mines so much he can practically stay there all day” The man behind told them as he rubbed the back of his neck, but that only made Paul irritated.

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” He was trying to be polite but to no avail, it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t answer the question, he was just irritated.

“Thank you for letting me and Paul know, we appreciate it” Pearl interrupted, looking as if she knew Paul would’ve been aggravated at that. His annoyance slowly subsided as he was trying to figure out any positives to this delay.

_‘I should go over the plan again, figure out what Special Attacks he could use, and I should give all of them a block before the fight-’_ They had made their way out of the door and before they knew it, they both heard a voice.

“Woah it's Paul!” A voice called out.

_‘Oh great, why now, of all the places to be.’_ He hoped by asking if he knew them, he would walk away, but no, he couldn’t.

The man from behind the counter soon came out, possibly after hearing the commotion.

“Paul, are these friends of yours?”

“No way!” He replied as quick as ever. All the while Pearl was studying the new boy, he seemed to know who Paul was, and he did seem quite cheery, and for whatever reason, Pearl felt as though she recognised the boy.

“You must’ve just fought a battle, get a Badge?” He inquisitively asked.

“It’s none of your business!” She noted the tone of his voice, she guessed he did not like him, but where had she seen this boy before?

“I’ll bet you’re here for a battle too” The man as we know as Ian spoke.

“Yeah, my names Ash and I’m from Pallet Town. This’ll be my first battle in Sinnoh. It’s great to be here.”

“Pikachu” The Pokémon spoke up, and an excited Wooper happily jumped out of Pearl’s arms and ran to Ash’s leg, causing Ash to look at the Wooper who was happily staring at him, well more specifically Pikachu.

"Err say that's quite a long trip all the way from Kanto. Welcome to the temple of Rock Pokémon, the Oreburgh Gym."

“You mean this is a Gym for Rock Pokémon?”

“Duh,” Paul said in the most condescending tone, Pearl wished she could have laughed at that.

“You’ve got it. And our Gym Leaders name is Roark”

“Wait then that means you must not be the Gym Leader?” Ash asked. Pearl saw the irritated look on Paul’s face. Her Mother told her to always look around and pay attention to others while they were in a conversation, you can learn a lot when you keep quiet, she always said.

And it worked.

“I take care of the Pokémon here. The names Ian and he’s not here right now. I’m sure you’ll be able to have a battle as soon as Paul’s had his”

“Sounds great. Thanks”

“So, until Roark gets back, I’ll be at the Pokémon Centre” He bowed before walking back to the Centre… But Pearl stayed.

“By any chance is your last name Ketchum?” Causing everyone to notice her, she had been so quiet she went unnoticed, the trio didn’t know whether to feel guilty at this.

“Oh err yeah, why do ya ask?” She didn’t answer his question but continued with her own. She was almost definite she knew him.

“Do you know someone called Delia Ketchum?”

“Well yeah, she’s my Mum”

“I’m pleased to hear that. Our Mothers are Pen Pals” Ash, Brock and Dawn’s face seemed to fill with shock, Paul was equally shocked but didn’t know it.

“And my name is Pearl Winters if that helps” Ash still seemed shocked but realisation soon crossed his face.

“Oh yeah I remember, I can’t believe it’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other, sorry I hardly recognised ya, ya seem… Different.” Paul noticed that her head lowered, she had done that before when he dissed her Pokémon.

“Err yeah”

“Wait Winters, by any chance did you travel around with someone when you were younger, specifically in Kanto?” She nodded and soon both boys had realisation across their face.

“I knew I recognised you from somewhere, you were the girl who travelled with her Brother, when he battled in Pewter City a few years ago, for the whole match you stayed close to your Brother. But back then you had b-”

“Yes, I’m aware, I would prefer not to talk about that”

Paul froze at her sudden abruptness, she had never looked this… Angry? Sad? Whatever it just felt, different. He couldn’t really tell, she had Schizoid Personality Disorder.

“Can someone fill me in, please? I’m still out of the loop” The blue-haired girl hadn’t a clue what was happening.

“Pip lup pip!” The Pokémon said as well.

“Oh right… Dawn this is Pearl Winters, she’s my Pen Pal, we used to write all the time before we both left on our Pokémon journey, and Pearl this is Dawn, I met her a while ago and we’ve started travelling since, and you’ve already met Brock”

“Yes, of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you all” She bowed her head slightly, just like Paul… Oh yeah Paul, we forgot about him, yeah lucky for us he was still in the same position as before. He was still in shock about her looking so… Different. And he just couldn’t understand why, but when she had lowered her head, and when she had quickly dismissed whatever that former Gym Leader was going to say, she was surely hiding something, and he wanted to find out why.

That didn’t stop him from feeling slightly annoyed at her, speaking with _him_ and all, he wondered if she would’ve rather travelled with them than him. Who wouldn’t?

“Paul?” He snapped his eyes at her, aware that everyone was staring at him.

“Is it all right if I talk with them for a bit?”

“Do whatever you want.” With that, he started leaving.

“Hey, Paul lets both give it all we’ve got” Ash tried to call out, but he only glared and continued onwards.

_‘I guess… This is it’_

* * *

_**(AN: 30 minutes later)** _

Paul was lying on his bed, jacketless, just waiting for Nurse Joy to tell him Roark was back, he should’ve been preparing for any other possibilities for the battle ahead, but he just couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop thinking about-

_Click_

_‘???’_

Pearl stepped into the room with Wooper jumping onto her bed, causing Paul to sit straight up. They both stared at each other for a while before Pearl made her way to her bed. Paul was still wondering why she was back, so he asked her.

“I… Didn’t like their company.” She continued when she saw Paul’s confused face.

“They kept asking me questions, ones involving you or about life in general, I’m not used to talking so much unless I know them. And I didn’t like it” But he still seemed perplexed.

“But weren’t you and Ash Pen Pals?”

“We were, but after he travelled he stopped writing to me, every letter I wrote was answered by his Mother, it kinda hurt, but I’ve gotten over it, he’s too much of an idiot to notice anyway” Paul smirked at that, he thought she was just a _Goody Two Shoes_ but he was wrong yet again.

“Besides, he kept asking for a battle repeatedly, I told him no multiple times as well, they offered for me to travel with them but I declined, they were too persistent so I just left” Her first statement troubled Paul, if Ash and Pearl were close before then there would be no reason to not have a battle? But he stopped when she finished.

“Why _didn’t_ you stay with them?” She tilts her head towards him, trying to give the impression she was confused, he thought.

“We made a deal to travel until we battled, it wouldn’t be fair to you if I left, and incredibly mean. I made a promise I’m not about to break just for them. Besides I’d much prefer to travel, with you” Paul made a small smile at that, although he was sure he didn’t want Pearl to see him like that, even though he didn’t know why exactly, he just felt sliiiiiightly happy at her words.

“P-”

_Knock Knock Knock_

Nurse Joy had entered the room and told both that Roark was back at the Gym, and they proceeded to make their way back to the Gym.

* * *

The battle was nearing as Elekid and Cranidos were just steadying themselves, trying not to fall before the other, it looked like that perseverance lasted longer in Elekid as Cranidos fell and Fainted.

“Cranidos is unable to battle! Elekid wins! The winner is Paul” Ian shouts for all to hear.

“Woah, he did it!” Ash exclaims.

“Ok Elekid, return” Paul states not happy nor sad about winning.

“Thanks, Cranidos. You deserve a nice long rest” Roark says before returning his Pokémon.

“That was some impressive battling Paul” After they had stood off the podium Roark handed Paul the Oreburgh Gym Badge.

“Thank you very much, Roark, I’ll see you” He bows before walking off, with Pearl slowly walking after him.

“Where ya goin’?” An annoyed Paul looked around clearly unimpressed that he was interrupted.

“Aren’t cha gonna stay to watch my battle?” Ash inquires him, determined to prove his method of battling will work, but it only made Paul chuckle and smirk.

“What’s so funny!?” Ash asks defensively.

“That you want me to watch you lose” He replied smoothly.

“What!?” Before their argument could continue any further Dawn and Pikachu had slid in to try and intervene.

“You’ve already battled Ash once, why not stay and watch?” Dawn questioned. But Paul only stared back.

“W-What’s wrong?” Dawn innocently asks.

“What’s wrong? Who are you?” He replies.

“Excuse me your rudeness but we’ve met once before the names Dawn!”

“Don’t remember”

“You think you’re funny don’t cha!” As Dawn immediately tries to _‘attack him’_ a finger immediately stops her in her tracks, it was a surprising sight. Pearl had stood in front of Paul and protected him, causing Dawn to cease her actions and stand down.

“I would greatly appreciate it if you didn’t hurt him.” Her expression was… The same, but you could tell it was stern, and Woopers was matching, Paul had been the most surprised as this hadn’t happened before, why defend him?

“Oh please I don’t know why you care about him, how are you two friends?” Before Pearl or Paul could retort Dawn continued her rant.

“I mean for the whole battle you had the same expression on your face, what’s the big deal, can’t you feel anything!?” Normally Dawn wouldn’t say something like this, but she blew a fuse after the remarks Paul had just made.

“Dawn, she really can’t feel emotion” Ash defends her, but before Dawn could realise the effects of what she shouted, Pearl had left.

“You’re welcome to stay” Roark tries to break up the heated tension everyone could feel in the air.

“Yeah, sure” Originally Paul was going to say a witty comeback, but Pearl’s actions concerned him, and he wasn’t completely heartless either. He also had things to do and wanted to vacate the area anyway. After Ash had glared at him and smirked back, he left. He did initially want to head to the Pokémon Centre, but he had a gut feeling that Pearl wouldn’t be there, so he went off _‘sight-seeing’_ … Yeah, that.

_‘Surely she couldn’t have gone too far?’_

“I-I’m sorry Miss _-Sniff-_ ” A child cries.

“It's fine, let's just get you back to your family”

_‘That voice!’_ He was able to find the source and it was indeed Pearl. She was carrying a child on her back, who looked slightly injured.

“Hey Paul, you mind if I try to find this boy’s family?”

“W-What, how? You were gone for 5 minutes, how?” The boy not knowing Paul was angry but just confused, cowered in fear.

“ _-Sniff-_ Sorry” He mumbled out, so Pearl decided to answer.

“After I left, I saw this boy and he was hurt. He told me that he was looking for a Pokémon but tripped and fell, and since he ran off, he forgot how to get out of here. That’s when I came and said I’ll help and well you know the rest”

“Right” He responded, it seemed as if unpredictable things happen all the time for her. He noticed that the kid still looked scared, he didn’t know if it was because of him or the situation, but 9 times out of 10 it was because of him, he normally had that effect on children anyway.

“Here kid” Both girl and child hadn’t noticed that Paul stuck his hand out, but he did, and boy did the child exclaim with glee.

“T-Thanks Mister, now I have my first Pokémon” He seemed so happy and Paul gave a small nod. Pearl was almost certain of the Pokémon he had chosen.

“C’mon then, let's find your family” The trio walked off in search of his family.

* * *

“I trust you had a good night’s sleep and are ready to go?” Roark shouts to Ash across the field.

“Yeah,” His Pikachu cries out excitedly as well.

“Good. My Pokémon did too and are in tip-top shape so feel free to give it all ya got!”

“Great! Get a load of this Paul. Some real battlin’!” His stare stops at the brooding teen that had been forced to come here, he simply turned his head to the side. Besides him was Pearl, with the same blank gaze as always.

After they found the kids family, the boy hugged both, much to the dismay of Paul, before leaving with them. Paul decided to go to the Pokémon Centre since they were close, while Pearl decided to wait outside. When Paul healed both his Pokémon, he saw Ash and CO. and decided to make some remarks since they did get under his skin a while ago, for whatever reason the boy came back and thanked him, Paul thought Ash would be happy he did something nice, but no, he exploded saying he shouldn’t have given Azumarill away like that, but he left so he wouldn’t get too angry.

To his surprise, he found Pearl in the exact position she was when he ran after her on their first meeting. He didn’t know why he remembered that particular thought but _whatever_ he assumed. He continued to train while Pearl watched and took care of his Pokémon, he was glad that Pearl was training to be a Breeder since this meant he didn’t need to visit the Pokémon Centre as often.

But now they were both watching this pointless battle, as Paul put it, and he loathed it.

Amid the battle, Pearl asked Paul a question.

“How did you meet Ash?” Paul relayed the day it happened and grew irritated as he remembered the draw which ended the battle.

“He was looking for his Pikachu, he asked if I saw it, but I didn’t really care until I heard him say Volt Tackle. I was curious and sought him out for a battle, and that’s basically it” He left that battle out as he didn’t believe it was that important. His pride getting the better of him.

“I see…” She saw that when Pikachu went into play Paul’s eyes concentrated on the battle, so she held her tongue so he could watch it in peace, she really tried her best to accommodate everyone's feelings… Unless she didn’t like them.

But after Cranidos used multiple Zen/Headbutts, knocking Aipom out and nearly Pikachu, Paul got up to leave while Pearl waited. It was the least she could do.

Determined to prove Paul wrong, Pikachu let out an enormous Thunderbolt making Paul astonished and sat back down next to Pearl.

“You’re back?” She didn’t even turn her head; how did she know he was back at that exact moment? He wondered if he was overthinking this as he gave a _Hmph_ as his response and carried on watching, making some odd remarks, several at most before they saw the battle drawing near. Pikachu looked to withstand Screech but Fainted mere moments after.

Since the ending was crystal clear Paul was walking towards the exit but not before stating his trademark insult. The duo made their way silently out of Oreburgh City.

“Wooper”

Well almost silently.

* * *

It had been an hour after leaving the city and they were now making their way along a cliff ledge.

_Too close…_ for Pearl’s liking, she was scanning the area but was still concerned with how close her companion was walking. He insisted that he knew this path, a shortcut he said.

_‘He must’ve travelled on this before’_ She concluded.

Meanwhile, Paul was still mad over the battle he was pushed to watch, he already knew the ending, but he was concentrating on his thought process more than the road in front of him.

_‘That stupid, pathetic excuse of a Trainer, what kind of strategy was he thinking of anyway. The worst one I’ve ever se-’_

_Crack_

The ground beneath him started crumbling, before he could do anything, he was going to fall!

But then he felt a hand before he fell fully.

It pulled him out of the way and next to the being.

After a moment Paul was able to realise what happened.

Pearl had just saved him?

.

.

Pearl had just saved him!

Sure, he had fallen before, but the one in the past had ledges and tree branches. This one didn’t have any, so he would’ve broken a few bones even if he did survive.

“You? How?”

“I was watching your steps and awaited your movements. I could tell the ground would break but you insisted we still travel down this path. So, I was instantly waiting, in case anything did happen.”

Paul didn’t really know how to react to this, this girl was skilled he could tell. Her reflexes were just like his, better even, and their future battle filled him with excitement. Maybe… He can try to accept the fact she’ll be here, she already said she wouldn’t break a promise.

“Thank you… Pearl” She stopped walking, it was the first time he said her name, and she was glad.

“No problem Paul” They continued their walk towards their next destination.

_‘Maybe… I could be able to tolerate her.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada done. Really enjoyed making these types of stories, and I’m glad these are getting liked. Also, is it bad that I basically already knew the conversation between Paul and Dawn already because I’ve seen it that many times? (My OTP is Ikarishipping)
> 
> And is there anything, in particular, you want me to add in any of the chapters? I do have a few ideas but is there anything specific you want?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments as that would be very much appreciated. Tell me what you want, and I’ll try my hardest to get it done. Anyway, that’s it. I hope you have/had a good day.


	5. ~ Learning Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me again. I hope you’ll like this chapter as I had an idea by Claws Kurenai (On Quotev) as I asked last chapter. I hope this is what you wanted as I did kinda struggle, sometimes I can’t think straight and just blag it, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Word Count: 2838

* * *

_“When I go on my Pokémon journey, I want a Charmander as my starter, do you know how cool it would be to have a Fire & Dragon-Type-”_

_“Charmander can’t become a Dragon-Type Dameri”_

_“Whatever Pearl, let me believe in my fantasy”_

_Two children were happily talking together about the future they would have, while one looked joyous the other did not._

_“Pearl, what do you wanna be when you grow up?” The boy known as Dameri asked innocently._

_“I’m not sure, I haven’t thought that far yet. I don’t know if I want to be a Coordinator or Trainer, they’ve never appealed to me”_

_“What!? But you have to go on a Pokémon journey Pearl! It’ll be so much fun”_

_“But I can’t-”_

_“Peeeearl you can’t keep saying that. Hey, I know! Why don’t you take care of Pokémon? Or maybe be like Dad and become a famous Martial Artist?”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, you're amazing at it unlike me. Sooooo?” It was silent till Pearl quickly wrapped her arms around her older Brother, much to his dismay._

_“Hey quit it Pearl, quit it! Muuuuuuum she’s touching me again” Lillien who was on her sofa flipping through a magazine without looking up replied._

_“Dameri be nice and hug her back”_

_Dameri sulks while Pearl is content with hugging him a bit longer, it was her favourite form of ‘torture’ after all._

* * *

Pearl and Paul were walking through the forest… So, nothing new happening then. Wooper was out like always and Paul had gotten used to that fact. On their way to Floaroma Town, a large forest had emerged, it would’ve been a usual sight, but the place seemed to be overcrowded with trees.

Paul had begun to grow irritated.

“There weren’t all these trees beforehand”

“And how long ago was that?”

“A few years. But they shouldn’t have grown this fast”

Surprisingly to Paul, he's been talking a lot more than he thought to Pearl than he normally did. Maybe it was the fact that she never tried to force him to talk… Actually, she never really talked unless he said something.

“You’re right, if what you say is true, it should’ve taken 30-20 years for them to grow”

“Then how is this possible?” Paul wondered as they continued their trek through the forest.

It was a peaceful atmosphere, Paul couldn’t disagree with that, but he still felt irritated.

Why?

He didn’t know where he was going but like hell, he’d let Pearl know that.

“Paul, look over there. There’s a clearing up ahead” Pearl pointed, and Paul was able to see what she was looking at. Still with trees covering the scenery, but with a waterfall in place.

 _‘I thought I heard running water’_ He turns to Pearl.

“We’ll stop here for a bit” She nodded as Wooper jumped out of her arms and ran towards the waterfall. He swam in the pond while shooting water up into the air _‘performing senseless tricks’_ Paul thought.

Since they had previously stopped at a Pokémon Centre Paul contacted his Brother to get his Ursaring back, seeing as he had an open spot since he gave Azumarill away he now had his _better_ Pokémon back.

Thinking that the trees could be good target practice he decides on letting his Pokémon out.

His Pokémon seem ready to go, but one Pokémon looks around, noticing no blue rabbit Pokémon, before realisation crossed his face.

 _{Oh no, not Azumarill as well}_ Pearl noticed the sad face Chimchar held while Paul ignored it. She also noticed Elekid and Weavile glare at her.

Paul went over to sit by a tree to read his book, they knew what to do, it was protocol after all.

 _(Even though she's staying I still don’t like her)_ Weavile states aggressively, while Murkrow looks around confused.

 _(Wait, who guys?)_ He hadn’t been out for a while and this had been the first time he saw the others as well.

 _(Her behind us. She's travelling with Master until they have a battle)_ He still looked confused.

_(Wait, then that means she’s bribing Master, how did that happen in the first place?)_

_(Look we don’t know alright, just don’t go over to her)_ But Murkrow held a mischievous grin.

 _(Nah)_ Before the others could stop him, he flew over to Pearl, who was sitting comfortably in front of a tree listening to music while looking at her watch.

_Plonk._

She felt something on her, when she looked up, she saw a yellow beak looking back at her. She went back to her watch which only annoyed Murkrow as he wanted to aggravate her. So he started pecking her. Elekid and Weavile snickered, Ursaring didn’t seem to care, Torterra had a disapproving gaze while Chimchar looked worried. What does he do, go over to Paul and hope he doesn’t tell him to get lost or go over to Pearl and help her? He decided on the latter as he liked her better.

He rushes over to her to see Pearl dodging all of Murkrow’s _attacks_.

 _(Woah)_ She was effortlessly evading the incoming assaults, all while still looking at her watch. This caused the attention of all Paul’s Pokémon while Murkrow had enough. And he started up a Shadow Ball. Since all the Pokémon were making a ruckus, Paul irritated, looked up from his book to see what the commotion was about.

And he was shocked.

A Shadow Ball whizzed past the heads of his Pokémon and into a tree.

The black bandana around the girl’s head was taken off and in her hands was a rather large baton. At what Paul guessed at least.

He ran over to her, shock still present on his face.

“I would prefer if your Pokémon were to ask me to spar first before engaging with me” She twirled the Baton around in her hands.

“That? How did you get that?” He points at her Baton while she glances at it.

“My Uncle is trying to be an inventor, he's a novice at this type of stuff. He even made an add on for the Pokédex, something to do with scanning a Pokéball’s strength? I think”

“Your Uncle made that?”

“Yeah, but not many people used it, so he thought it to be a bust”

“Then I guess I should be thanking your Uncle” He tried to whisper this, but Pearl was still able to hear him.

“You use it?” He nods ever so slightly.

“Thank you, my Uncle will be pleased” Paul turned away.

“Yeah, whatever. Murkrow, don’t attack her like that again!” Paul warned as Murkrow flew down, and as both teens were continuing their conversation Chimchar was able to sigh a breath of relief.

“Wooper”

 _(Ahh! Oh, sorry Wooper I didn’t see ya there)_ Wooper just stared back and Chimchar grew nervous.

 _(Hey, why do ya keep looking at me like that?)_ Chimchar wasn’t used to another Pokémon being near him. He was used to the others berating him for not doing well.

But Wooper tilted his head to the side with a confused look.

_(What's wrong… Friend?)_

_(W-What did you say?)_ Wooper repeated the word friend several times more while jumping up and down around him. Chimchar felt as if he could smile.

 _(You should consider yourself lucky young one, Wooper only says that to very few Pokémon)_ Chimchar perked up to look behind.

_(Oh, Mr Scizor. Wait where did you come from?)_

_(There's no need for formalities Chimchar)_ Absol spoke from behind, making Chimchar fall into Scizor.

_(Ahh sorry about that)_

_(You look quite scared, are you alright?)_ Chimchar gave the impression of being timid at the question and quickly nods his head.

 _(Y-Yeah I’m fine. Eheheh)_ Scizor, Absol, and Wooper continue talking to Chimchar, saying things like _‘You’re free to join us at any time’_ or even _‘Chimy Chimy, we play now’_ Chimchar was starting to smile, while Paul was looking over at the situation and _Tsk’s_ in response.

“Paul, may I ask you something?” He turned towards her.

“What?” He questioned more annoyed than he wanted but he didn’t really care.

“Why did you capture Chimchar?”

“What's it to you?” He asked back.

“I’m just curious, he doesn’t act like your other Pokémon, you don’t have to answer” Paul ponded the thought, she didn’t demand to know why, so there wouldn’t be any harm in it he supposed.

“His Blaze is powerful, possibly the most powerful move from a Pokémon I’ve ever seen”

“Really. Then I guess you must’ve witnessed it for you to believe it” Pearl concluded, but there was another question on her mind.

“Then, why do you wish to have strong Pokémon before capturing them?” Paul glared down at the floor as the area seemed tense. Remembering that day, remembering the frustration against his Brother, it all came back to him.

“I’d advise you to drop it” Pearl stood back a bit, even his Pokémon seemed confused by his response. All except Torterra.

“Forgiv-”

“Stop apologising so much! It's annoying so quit it!” She stayed quiet, and Paul stormed off. Pearl didn’t know what to think. Had she really said something that horrible it made Paul storm off?

His Pokémon proceeded to glare at her while she walked off in the opposite direction.

 _(What the hell is wrong with her? That’s the second time she’s upset our Master. If you don’t do anything about it, we will)_ Weavile spoke as he approached Pearl’s Pokémon including Chimchar.

 _(If you chose to spend time with her, you’d know why. But since you judge before you meet anyone it’s understandable)_ Elekid, Murkrow and Weavile glare at Scizor’s comment.

 _(If your pathetic excuse of a Trainer wasn’t such a freak, we might have considered it)_ Weavile and Murkrow snickered at what Elekid retorted with but Absol and Scizor’s faces didn’t change. However…

“Woo-PEEEEEEEEER”

Wooper seemed to disagree, as he sprayed water in Elekid’s face.

_(Oi! What the hell!)_

_(H-Hey Elekid calm down)_ Chimchar tried to erase the fire that was about to be released.

 _(Chimchar. Shut it!)_ Chimchar looked disheartened and jumped behind Scizor.

 _(Wooper I don’t think that was appropriate_ ) Absol appeared to frown upon the younger Pokémon’s actions as he resumed to continue swimming.

 _(Hee Hee. Can’t help it. I like Pearl, I like Pearl)_ He repeated that until he dived underwater.

 _(Scizor. We should go find her)_ Scizor nods his head but before that, a Frenzy Plant blocks their exit, when they turn around, they see it was Torterra.

 _(I just want to ask some questions about your Trainer, then you can leave)_ The guard like Pokémon looked at each other before nodding, hopefully, Pearl hadn’t caused any trouble to herself yet.

 _(Fine, we accept)_ They say in sync.

 _(Good. First, I’ve noticed that your Trainer has the same expressions every time I’ve seen her. Why is that?)_ Torterra questioned.

_(That’s easy. She can’t express her emotions)_

_(What really her emotions?)_ Chimchar asked surprised, he was wondering why she looked so serious but he could tell that she was a kind person underneath that. The other Pokémon were shocked to hear that as well.

 _(How do you mean?)_ Absol sighed, he had forgotten the number of times he had to tell a Pokémon about her Disorder.

 _(She has Schizoid Personality Disorder. But since that’s the scientific term for it I’m guessing you won’t know what that is. However, hers has lightened through… Events)_ They stared down at that, and Paul’s Pokémon knew they were hiding something, but since Torterra was the only one asking questions he found it impolite to ask them of that.

 _(Then what's the deal of her not battling Master right away? No offence but Master does not wish for that to happen with anyone, he prefers to be alone_ ) They nod.

 _(We’re aware, and we even tried to advise her against it, but this is the way she is now. She knew how much your Master wanted to battle her, and normally she wouldn’t want to battle a complete stranger, but it appears she was adamant about it this time. She doesn’t battle people she doesn’t know, so she offered this proposal instead)_ Scizor explained.

 _(Just one more question. Why are you two always out? I’ve never seen Pearl return the both of you)_ Torterra stated matter a factly. The Pokémon glanced at each other.

 _(Her Father wanted us to take care of her, she knows this and accepts these terms)_ Torterra seemed pleased with his answers and released his Frenzy Plant. The Pokémon sped away almost immediately afterwards leaving Paul’s Pokémon to think of their words.

* * *

_Wack… Wack…_

_‘1096, 1097, 1098, a hundred more, then the legs’_

_Wack… Wack…_

“Hey…”

_‘???’_

Pearl hadn’t realised Paul had even been near her, she would’ve counted it up to her concentrating, but she turned as she was about to land another hit, and she executed it wrong.

“Owww” She held her hand to examine the damage she’d done; her Pokémon will reprehend her for her recklessness.

“Let me see your hand” Pearl looked up to find Paul, extending his hand out for hers.

“I’ll be fine”

“Like I believe that” With his hand still extended Pearl conceded seeing as he was so stubborn anyways.

He was inspecting it, a lot more than what Pearl thought he would, which surprised her. Luckily for both of them, Paul had brought his bag and had bandages waiting to be used. They sat down and Paul started wrapping the bandages around her hand. The area around them was quite peaceful in fact, no other Pokémon in sight, just the two of them. It had been a while since Pearl hadn’t had her Pokémon surrounding her protectively.

_‘He's extremely careful’_

“You look like you’ve done this before” Paul didn’t stop in his movements and didn’t look up.

“Yes, my Brother taught me how to take care of most injuries.” Pearl noticed that Paul’s expression hardened ever so slightly but disappeared before she could comment on it.

“…I was always climbing trees and getting scrapes and scratches along the way,”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all” Paul had noted before she could be very blunt with her words.

“Well, when I was younger it was different. And do you mind telling me why you were hitting a tree in the first place?” He was close to finishing.

“I was practising my Martial Arts”

“Hmm?”

“I’m a Martial Artist, I’ve been training ever since I was little. Such a beginners mistake I did.” Paul noticed the way she hung her head, he believed he was able to tell when she was saddened.

“Then maybe next time don’t start punching trees”

“I couldn’t help it,”

“Why?”

“Because I upset you, my curse does not only affect me but others, so I’m, well I…” Paul saw that she was hesitating and grew ticked off.

“What!?”

“Well I would apologise but you blew a fuse last time” He paused in his movements.

“That wasn’t your fault” He had finished bandaging her wound, but they still stared at each other.

“Then please enlighten me” He looked away, if he remembers he might get angry at Pearl again.

“…Look it doesn’t matter, but I’m. Sorry for making you think it had something to do with your curse. I'm not used to people apologising every time they’ve done something” Pearl nodded her head.

“I understand, I guess it was a force of habit, is there another word you’d like for me to use?” Paul didn’t anticipate Pearl to say something like that, had she really wanted to accommodate him?

He looked around, left, right, up and finally settled on a name.

“Skylight.”

“I see, I would hope we won’t argue enough times for me to use that word” They started walking back to where their Pokémon were.

“Hmph”

 _‘What a shame, he's gone back to blocked off persona’_ Even though Pearl doesn’t like talking to strangers she is a chatty person, but considering she knew Paul wasn’t she’d abide his wishes and not talk as often. She hopes she can knock that wall down.

_Red… White…_

_‘What the-’_

Scizor and Absol had just appeared in front of Pearl, they noticed her hand almost immediately, causing her to explain. Her Pokémon seemed quite calm through the ordeal.

They nodded and walked with her, on her side of course.

“We’ll stop here for today, it should take two more days before we arrive” She nodded, she was used to this routine, she preferred planned layouts to rushed events, so she was glad. She would’ve been amused to know that he was lost but she wouldn’t know.

For now.

“That’s alright with me, I can prepare lunch while you train if you’d like”

“Fine, do what you want, but you better not ruin those bandages, I won’t do it again”

“Of course,”

They made their way back to camp and resumed the activities they were doing before Murkrow had decided to intervene.

Moral of the story, don’t mess with Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Phew, I’m so sorry if you don’t like the ending but I really didn’t know how else to end it. Or even this chapter, I’m not as proud of it but I’ve been doing coursework and stuff so yeah. But I do hope you enjoy this. Also, the original request is here.
> 
> Claws Kurenai on Quotev: This is an amazing story! You could probably add, you don't need to, a place where they finally feel at peace with one another and let them say one specific thing about themselves that they never told anyone. Just saying. You don't need to.
> 
> Also, since I do Pearl’s backstory at the start, would you like for me to include Paul’s backstory sometime or just Pearl’s? Just wondering because I have more ideas for Pearl than Paul. If you want to comment ideas, please feel free to.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ve had a nice day Cya.


	6. ~ Greetings Turned Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Word Count: 3422

* * *

_A young boy had been adventuring through the woods, alone just the way he liked it._

_‘Right, Brother said not to be too far from the house, but this isn’t that far away. Oh well, he’ll find me somehow, now let’s do this’ The determined little purple-haired boy thought before picking the perfect tree, and this time he’d climb all the way to the top._

_He hadn’t been able to do this before because he would always miscalculate his steps and fall back down, gaining a few more injuries his Brother would have to patch up later, and adding to his list of wounds. But he was determined to do it today._

_“There, annnnnnnnd done. I made it I made it Yahoo!” The boy shouted so loud the heavens could hear him. He placed himself on the branch, it ‘looked’ thick enough to hold him, so he felt safe._

_His horizon consisted of all the trees around Veilstone City, his house had been near a forest, his favourite place to hang out after all. He never enjoyed the company of others, he preferred to be alone or with his family._

_‘Yeah… I don’t care if I’m always alone, Brother is busy with training, and ‘they’re’ always away… I’m, alright with that’ He mused over his thoughts. Shaking his head to rid himself of memories of always being alone, he continued to look out at his view._

_He didn’t realise he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Frustrated he wiped them away, but they kept coming down faster than he could erase his sadness._

_He was never great at letting his inner walls down, the boy held so many barricades around himself he never let anyone in. Well, all except his Brother. He could- no, he would_ **_never_ ** _let anyone in, trust was valuable and could be easily broken by others, he wouldn’t be fooled by others deceit. He just couldn’t. He saw the world differently than other children, his Brother called him cynical, his Parents didn’t take him seriously and kids didn’t want to play with him anyway._

_So then…Why did he feel so sad?_

_Snap_

_“Wah!? Ahh?”_

_The branch!?_

_It cracked under the pressure and now the boy was falling to his doom, there would be more than bumps and bruises his Brother would have to mend,_ **_if_ ** _his Brother found him._

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed as he closed his eyes upon impact._

_But nothing came. He did think that was strange even for a boy his age. He looked up to be met with the one face he could truly put his persona down._

_“Reggie! You saved me!” His tiny arms wrapped around his Brother’s neck._

_“Woah there Bro, if you wanted to fly so much you could’ve asked Staraptor for help.” He laughed as his Brother pouted, a habit he obtained and a face he only let his Brother see._

_“I wasn’t flying I was climbing, there's a difference Reggie” Reggie chuckled as the kid pouted some more._

_“Annnnyway, I was gonna collect you because there's some nEeEeEeEwWwWwWwWsSsS” Everything started melting._

_“R-Reggie?” He stuttered, but everything in the boy's vision deteriorated into nothingness._

_And the boy was left alone once more… In the darkness, with no one around._

* * *

Sweat dripped down his face as he shot up from his makeshift bed.

_‘That stupid dream, why can’t I just forget about it’_ He refused to call it a nightmare, a nightmare meant you were scared of the dream, and he would never be scared of… That.

That _‘dream’_ wasn’t all fiction as the ending had shown it to be. Part of it was true. Part of it he wanted to forget, a part he **never** wanted to talk about.

The dream itself wasn’t recurring like some cliché idea someone used a thousand times in films, every now and then he would be reminded of it, but he was never scared of it.

“Are you alright?” He turned his head at a frightening speed, others would’ve been amazed but he didn’t care at that point.

Pearl was the one who asked the question, but she was also the one who unintentionally caused the dream to happen in the first place, but like hell he’d tell her that.

“I’m fine” He looked around as he remembered about yesterday’s events.

_‘That’s right, we stopped here after I did my training, and since I didn’t care I just slept in my sleeping bag.’_ Getting up he picked up some of his clothes and walked off. He was surprised she didn’t push it, but she had never made him do anything he didn’t want, besides this whole travelling thing of course. She seemed to be very understanding, sometimes too understanding, but whatever.

After he finished changing, he came back to a familiar scene of Pearl’s Pokémon eating their food on the blanket laid out for them, big enough for his Pokémon to join even.

Although he saw Pearl looking intently at a certain Pokéball she held in her hand.

“Ahem” He coughed, normally she would notice his presence but now she seemed quite distracted.

“Oh, Paul. Skylight I didn’t see you there.” She was using the new code word, at least she cared enough to remember but he raised his eyebrow at that.

_‘She really is side-tracked, why?’_ He released all of his Pokémon as Pearl had already set up the food for them as he sat down to eat his.

“So, you gonna tell me why you seem different?”

Silence.

When he looks back, she’s still looking at that damned Pokéball again.

“Hey, didn’t you hear what I said?” She turned to him.

“Oh, s- ehem skylight. I’ve just been, musing over an idea for a bit”

“And that would be?”

“Whether or not I should let _this_ Pokémon out” She carried the Pokéball carefully in her hand.

“What is it?” He almost mumbled inaudibly. Pearl looked down yet again, he noted that this was her way of expressing herself as sad or deep in thought.

“This Pokémon is different from the rest of my Team. And I’m afraid he may end up doing something reckless”

“Hmph, if they’re causing you that much trouble you should just release them”

It had seemed as if that gentle breeze had stopped blowing as he finished his response. Her Pokémon even noticed the change as they stared back at Pearl, it was never a good sight to insult any Pokémon under her command.

“I have warned you before to not offend my Pokémon Paul.” Even with no emotion, that threat felt powerful, but not to Paul.

“Like I said, I’m not going to change my views until we battle”

“And as I’ve repeated, you’ll have to wait longer. I can understand your views about other Pokémon but leave mine away from your assumptions.” He tightened his fist forgetting her latter statement, he focused on the one before. His other Pokémon seemed to notice the commotion between them.

“And how long is that going to take?” He asked impatiently.

“Making a friend takes a while to happen, don’t tell me you thought it would be overnight?” Was she trying to make him look stupid? Of course, he knew that!

“What do you take me for? Of course, I know that” Hey I just said that.

“Then you don’t have to worry, you’ll enjoy the battle, I’m sure of it”

“You seem extremely sure of yourself, care to explain?” This whole conversation felt like Déjà Vu to them but once again Pearl just looked at the Pokéball before releasing it, once again avoiding that question.

_‘She never answers that question; does she think she doesn’t need to answer it!?’_ He thought before the white light appeared from the Pokéball.

_‘I hope the situation won’t turn out like before’_ She prayed.

The Pokémon appeared cautious as it looked at its surroundings, once it saw Pearl it leapt behind her still on guard.

It was a feline, quadruped Pokémon. Blue and black fur covered most of its body. Its ears, face, hind paws, and front half of its body were blue, while its hindquarters were black. Additionally, it has a tufty black mane surrounding its face. The insides of its rounded ears were yellow, as were its eyes. There were two yellow rings around each front leg and a yellow, four-point star on the tip of its tail.

“So, it was a Luxio? Is it strong?” He questioned ever so slightly intrigued.

“I didn’t catch him because of power Paul. He requested it and I complied, that’s all” Paul noted that she kept diverting some of his questions, but she normally answered all his questions truthfully, did that mean Luxio really was weak?

“You two out!” She held two other Pokéball’s out as well, a black, spherical Pokémon surrounded by a purple haze. It had a wide, pink mouth with two visible fangs. Though its eyes seem to extend past its round body, visible eyelids surround them. It produces a faint, sweet smell. The toxic gas surrounding the main body can induce fainting and suffocation, and it is capable of enshrouding an enemy of any size. There was a floating Gastly with a huge smile on its face.

An equine Pokémon with cream-coloured fur came out. It had brown eyes and triangular ears with reddish interiors with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. The mane formed a short crest on top of its head and a short strip down its back to its tail. It has four long legs, each ending in a single, grey hoof. A Ponyta almost looking incredibly stern.

Her Pokémon stayed in a group near Paul’s, as Pearl thought everything would be fine, she turned her back.

“How many Pokémon do you have?” Maybe he should just avoid questions that would get her under her skin? Plus, if he can convince her that they’re friends then maybe they could battle quicker.

Right?

“15 I believe, buts that’s only because I don’t have a need to grab any Pokémon among my travels.”

“And you’ve been travelling for how long?” Paul was surprised by the amount of Pokémon she had, he obtained more than that in his first year of travelling.

“5 years, I had a few… Altercations that happened in the time of my travels. Plus, I miss home so I leave to see my family” They had sat back down away from there Pokémon, Pearl presumed that Absol and Scizor would look after her other Pokémon, but she should’ve kept a closer eye.

_(Hi everyone, I’m Gastly how are you all?)_ The overly excited Gastly smiles as his cheeky grin widens. The other Pokémon just glare at him.

_(What a puny looking Pokémon)_ Their words don’t seem to discourage his expression, although it did seem to trigger another Pokémon.

_(Do you mind? He only asked how you were!)_ The Ponyta growled out as she got into a defensive stance.

_(Easy there Ponyta, keep calm, we don’t need you starting another fight now do we?)_ The Absol advised as Ponyta lowered her head, looking away.

_(Hmph another scrawny looking Pokémon as well I see, but it doesn’t surprise me considering who the Trainer is)_ Weavile remarked making Elekid and Murkrow to snicker.

_(Hey that wasn’t very nice at all)_ Gastly pouted, hovering towards them, angry they would say something so mean about Pearl.

_(Well buddy it wasn’t meant to be nice you moron. Now scram!)_ Murkrow replied, sticking his tongue out to prove his point.

_(Hey, you have no right talking about her like that, you don’t know a thing about her!)_ Ponyta defended, lowering her head and moving her legs as if she had been threatened.

_(I don’t need to know her just to see how much of a pathetic Trainer she is)_ Elekid stuck his tongue out, almost daring them to come any closer.

_(Do not talk about her like that_!) The sudden sound and appearance of the Luxio made everyone jump, but they were able to compose themselves before anyone could see.

_(Luxio, you need to calm down immediately, you know what happens when you become too angry)_ Scizor instructed. Opening his arms to make sure they wouldn’t pass him.

_(The same goes to you Ponyta, you mustn’t let your feelings get the better of you, do not respond to their remarks)_ Absol also ordered the pair. Ponyta lowered her stance, bitter she was being told off but obeyed because she knew Pearl would want that, and it almost seemed like Luxio would’ve copied said action, until a certain Electric Pokémon made some more than maddening remarks.

_(Of course, a ‘Trainer’ like her would have some weak-minded Pokémon who can’t even control their own temper)_ He mocked them with his own little remark yet again.

_Weak… Weak_

_(I…)_

_So weak what a waste of space…_

_(I’m not…)_

_Get out of here, you aren’t worth the effort to be trained… Now scram you, weakling!_

_(I am NOT WEAK!!)_ Thunder wrapped around his teeth as he prepared his attack.

_(Luxio, calm down, now!)_ Absol warned as Scizor and he were trying to block his path from the Pokémon that had caused the incident from happening.

_(I AM NOT_ ** _WEAK!!_** _)_ He repeated, not hearing or seeing his comrades and charged straight for them.

If not for a certain fire Pokémon who had gone to warn the Trainers of the dispute happening, Scizor would have taken a hit. But perhaps he would have preferred that than what had actually happened?

_(P… Pearl?)_

Pearl. With her left arm outstretched taking the attack head-on.

Immediately knowing who it was, Luxio let go, stunned at what he had just done, and ran away.

_(Pearl!? You need to stop doing that!)_ Scizor spoke but since Pearl didn’t know what he said, lacked it up to him reprehending her for her reckless behaviour, it wasn’t the first time she’d done something like that.

“What the- Pearl! What the hell happened!” Paul understandably confused asked the injured girl while she clutched her arm.

“And this was why I was worried” She mumbled to herself. However, her train of thoughts was disrupted when she felt a hand upon her left arm.

“I thought I told you not to injure yourself again” He was trying to inspect the injury; it was worse than yesterdays of course.

“That’s incorrect, you said not to ruin the bandages, although I have done exactly that” Paul seriously couldn’t believe this girl, just who would willingly put themselves in a situation like that? But for now, he turned to the rest of his Pokémon.

“You can tell me what happened later, for now, return all of you” With all of his Pokémon returned he went over to his bag to pull out even more bandages.

_‘If this keeps up, I’ll have to buy even more. Wait? What am I saying? This is only a one-time- two-time thing, after this, she can do it herself’_ He pondered before beginning to make his way back.

“Paul. If you wouldn’t mind, could you pass me my bag, please?” Since it was on his way, he obliged.

Sitting back down next to her he took her hand, beginning work.

However, with her rummaging through her bag, Paul wasn’t able to inspect the wound as thoroughly.

“Will you stop that!” he huffed in annoyance.

“Skylight, there's some cream I have that I thought would be useful for this” She replied finally getting the purple bottle out.

_‘I wonder if this has happened before, her skin did have a few scars, why am I caring anyway?’_ His hand was about to remove the bracelet when she abruptly pulled away.

“Hey, I need to take it off, give me your hand back!”

_‘What's her problem?’_ He mused over the thought before trying to grab her hand back when she retreated.

“It stays on, please don’t touch it” She stated, still gripping her hand.

“It's in the way, I need to take it off!”

“I said no, just go around it if it's bothering you so much”

“Look if it’s some special gift, I’m sure you can take it off for once-”

“This will never be a gift, Paul. But I can never take it off.” With her head lowered, even Paul could tell she was upset.

“I’ll do this myself, it wouldn’t be the first time” She muttered the last part before leaving.

“Hey, Pearl!” But she still carried on into the forest. Her Pokémon leaving after her, a crying Gastly trying to _‘hug’_ the girl as well. How she hasn’t fainted yet was a mystery to the purpled haired boy?

* * *

_‘Damn that girl, where is she?’_

It had been an hour since she had left and she hadn’t made an appearance since, and this teenaged boy was ever so slightly worried about her absence.

So, he went searching.

_‘She couldn’t have just up and left, her bags still there, so where-?’_

“Luxio, I know you hate being called weak, but you have to control your temper. This isn’t the first time”

“Lux”

_‘She’s here.’_ He looked in front of him and saw the familiar sight of red, the hair colour of his travelling partner. Sitting around a very large tree with Luxio and Ponyta on her lap and Scizor leaning on the tree with Absol by his side. Wooper and Gastly asleep on Absol’s fur.

“I know you’re there Paul”

_‘How did she know?’_ He was sure he hadn’t made a sound.

“After your little disappearing trick got old, I was curious where you ran off too? Besides we should really get moving as off now”

“I agree, too much time has been spent here”

“Good then-”

“I’ll catch up”

Well, that was unexpected.

“What, you’re not coming now?”

“I still have to console Luxio, it won’t take long,”

“Are you serious? He shouldn’t have to be mollycoddled when you’re the one that’s hurt in the first place”

“Your Pokémon started it, they called him weak,”

“That’s not the point,”

Silence… With all the Pokémon standing on guard to make sure nothing too serious happened, the trainers glared, at least one did, at each other.

“But at least I know where he gets it from” The male muttered after he averted eye contact.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You, running off because of your precious bracelet, if it mattered that much you should’ve taken it off-”

“You wouldn’t understand Paul, but can you please drop it. I don’t like talking about it” He was sure he had struck a nerve when he noticed her head had lowered, but he couldn’t help it.

“Why? Why is it so damn important?!”

“Because it won’t come off okay. No matter what” She was able to shout still without any emotion, and Paul was able to grow ever so slightly surprised at that, as if coming to a realisation.

“You're talking physically, aren’t you?” Making eye contact again Pearl nodded.

“Now can we please just drop it?” She was gripping the bracelet with her hand; her actions were noticed.

Another silence ensued. And it was even tenser than before. Paul sat down near the tree just thinking about what she said.

“I’ll make you a deal” There wasn’t a reply, but he knew she had heard him.

“I won’t ask about your bracelet, as long as you don’t make any more assumptions about me?” At that Pearl looked around, she didn’t realise Paul hated assumptions about him. Even though there was an argument today, Pearl was happy she was able to learn something else about Paul.

“It’s a deal, Paul,” Pearl stated, she didn’t know if Paul liked physical contact so chose not to give a handshake.

They reclaimed their bags and decided to head out, back to Floaroma Town, closer to their destination.

.

.

.

“I knew we were lost by the way”

“Wha!? How”

“I heard you talk in your sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I think I’m really going to struggle with the next chapter because I cannot for the life of me make a Pokémon Battle, so I’m stumped. If you have any ideas of what I can do, please do offer any suggestions as I’ll be very grateful for any comments.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've had a nice day Cya.


	7. ~ The Battle For The Forest Badge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so before writing I cannot for the life of me think of any way to stretch this out enough for this to be a suitable chapter length, at least for me. So, it's not going to be all about the battle, plus I don’t know what to do for the battle still sooooooo I might just skip it. Sorry, but I suck at battles, one of my online friends used to help me by making some really great battles but I don’t know if I did something or the messages don’t work but she hasn’t contacted me since 2018 January/February. So, I’m back to square one. But anyway, if anyone could please help me for any future battles if you want to that would be so great of you, I could probably try to do an art trade if you wanted anything, I know I’m not the best but I will try my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Word Count: 4827

* * *

_“Ha. What a cry-baby. What's the matter? Gonna go cry to your Parents?” Those were the taunts given by some young boys around the age of 6. They all huddled around this one particular child._

_A little girl with brown hair was crying her eyes out. Her favourite toy of a Cyndaquil had been snatched from them and slightly torn. Her Mother had given that to her, and she loved it with all her heart._

_“Oh, grow up! These toys are for babies, although you’ll never get a Pokémon anyway cry-baby.” The boys snickered as they began to tear at the toy._

_Until it was grabbed by someone else._

_“Oi! Give that back, I found it, its mine!” The brown-haired girl looked up. There was a black-haired girl in front of her holding her toy, she winced, believing the girl would claim it as hers, she’d never get it back now._

_“It's not yours, you stole it” She commented._

_“Whatever, it's not like anyone will believe you Pearl. You freak! Now give it back!” As he raised his hand to grab it or hit her, the smaller girl couldn’t tell, Pearl jumped out of the way._

_‘Woah, she’s fast’ Although shock was present on the other boy's faces as well._

_Whack!_

_Pow!_

_Smack!_

_All the boys lay on the floor, the little girl was amazed, she must’ve been so strong to defeat them all, she was so cool!_

_She didn’t notice that the brown-eyed girl had given her the toy back until she had started to walk away._

_But even then, a voice shouting would’ve brought her out of it._

_“Pearl Winters, what on earth have you done, you’re coming straight to my office immediately!” She was dragged off by her hand before she could utter a word._

_Not like she cared; she did what was right in her opinion._

_“Pearl… Winters?” She now knew the full name of her saviour, and she was determined to repay her._

_At least somehow._

* * *

“Cherubi is unable to battle! Chimchar wins this!”

“Wow Paul I never expected you to be this good of a Trainer, but it's not over yet!” Gardenia stated before she tossed her next Pokéball for her ongoing battle.

“You’re better than I thought Chimchar” His third Gym Badge was just in the grasps of his hand, he could feel it, he knew his victory was predicted already, he was that confident.

He already obtained his first Gym Badge a few months back, before he met with… Pearl.

And speaking of which she was nowhere to be seen, instead she was off _‘sightseeing’_ with that stupid Pokémon of hers. He didn’t understand why she didn’t stay, after all, she watched his battle at the Oreburgh Gym so why not now?

_‘Whatever, if she didn’t want to bother watching this why should I care?’_

.

.

.

_‘What the hell would she be doing anyway!?’_

“Chimchar Flamethrower now”

_{Alright I can do it I know I can}_ He prepared his Flamethrower, hoping to prove himself to his Master.

* * *

“ _Woooooooper_ ”

“…Sometimes I wish I knew what you were talking about”

Here, Pearl was at the Eterna Historical Museum. Looking at the Adamant Orb, it held a beauty to it, for everyone around her was able to marvel at its glory, all but her. It was at times like these she wished she could show something.

“Excuse me?”

“Huh?” She turned around.

“Are you… Pearl? Pearl Winters?”

“……...Yes. Is there something I’ve done wrong Officer?” It was Officer Jenny of Eterna City.

“No not at all, but I have heard of you, you were the one that was able to warn us about… Them” She looked around, not wanting the civilians eavesdropping and causing a panic. That was the last thing she wanted.

“Yes, I was, after I found out where they were going to relocate, I had to warn this Region… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to warn you any earlier, you may have been able to catch the-”

“Hey, it's ok. You were able to inform us and that’s more than enough, you did the right thing. Now if you wouldn’t mind, may I ask you some more questions? I think it would be useful for our unit to have some first-hand information” She had put her hands on the girl's shoulders to try and help calm her down.

“Of course, I will be happy to help” She followed the officer back to the station.

* * *

“Congratulations Paul. Here, I present the Forest Badge; I hope you do well in your future battles” She handed it on a green open box.

“Thank you very much” He bows before leaving the Gym.

_“Paul, we’ll meet at the Pokémon Centre after you’re done. Is that fine?”_

_‘…Why is this bothering me so much?’_ True he was going to the Pokémon Centre anyway, but knowing she may or may not be there just bothered him.

“Thank you for this information, I’m sure it will provide helpful insight into the case”

“Of course, Officer”

_‘Wait! That was Pearl!_ ’ He looked over to find the pair outside the Police building.

_‘What has she done now?’_ He went over to them just as Jenny had walked away after thanking the girl.

“Pearl, the hell was that? What did you do?” She turned her head at a slight angle, she was confused.

“I didn’t do anything. Officer Jenny just wanted to ask a few questions, that’s all” Wooper nodded his head vigorously, Paul became worried its head would come off with the force it showed.

“Oh really? What kind?” He pressed, he hated not knowing what had just occurred.

“That’s confidential. Shall we get going?” She changed the subject almost abruptly.

“Pearl tell me”

“No, I’m not allowed. Stop pestering me”

“Pearl”

“Stop asking me”

“Pearl!”

He gave up trying to get an answer after a while, it was going to become futile anyway.

* * *

“We have to go through here to get to Hearthome City?”

“Yeah, it’s a faster way to get there, what don’t tell me you’re scared?” He smirked in response.

“Of course not, I just don’t want to be lost again” Paul was peeved while Pearl went on ahead.

Their… Companionship had grown through the last couple of days, they had less and less actual arguments. They instead had more fun ones. It appeared they were starting to get closer.

But Paul still didn’t think any differently to it. He didn’t really feel any special bond with her. But he wouldn’t tell her about that, he only wanted to battle her, if she thought they were friends then there was nothing he could do about that. He wasn’t going to force these feelings on himself, he was sure of that.

“For the last time we weren’t lost, I just didn’t realise I had taken the wrong turn, and besides it was your Wooper that made me lose my concentration”

“Don’t blame Wooper for your loss of direction”

“I didn’t… You’re as annoying as your Pokémon”

“My thoughts to you too”

Arceus if you weren’t reading this story, you’d think they were at each other's throats.

It was silent for a few more minutes, just before they had reached a split in the pathway.

“Which one? Oh, Mighty Map Reader” Paul grew irritated. Knowing her apparent sarcasm.

“You know what, why don’t you decide, but if you get us lost, we’re even and you’ll never say anything about this again, deal?”

.

.

.

“So, you admit you got us lost?”

“Pearl!”

“Alright, alright chill. Let’s go right” And off they went. It was growing darker by the minute, so Paul let out Chimchar so he could light the way, even if Chimchar was slightly scared of being in a dark and cramped cave, Paul didn’t care.

“Chimchar, do not worry, the dark won’t hurt us as long as you’re around”

_(Yeah yeah. No fear no fear)_

_(O-Ok thanks)_ Pearl outstretched her arm which Chimchar gladly jumped onto.

“Hurry up,” Paul said, slightly further in the cave, Pearl caught up to him just fine.

“How did you find out about this place”

“…My Brother and I used to travel to areas in Sinnoh, he always knew the fastest way to get there, and I remembered, most of the ways” He didn’t know why he opened up to her sometimes, part of him wanted nothing to do with her but the other said he should give her a chance.

Yeah, no.

“That was the same with my Brother, he was 3 years older than me and took me on his Pokémon journey. Somehow someone like him was able to know the best and cheapest ways to get around Johto, but that was before his Charmander eventually evolved into a Charizard” It was only then that this had been the only time she had opened up.

He would’ve asked her some more questions; he would’ve talked about his time in Johto.

But he couldn’t.

_Rumble_

“Wait, did you hear that?” He nodded, and they stayed as still as they could.

“STEEEEEEEEEELIX!!!” They heard another roar. It appeared to be above them. But they weren’t out of the fire yet.

_Rumble! Rumble!_

Rocks were shaking and falling below, some further away and some near. Very near.

“Paul, we have to run now!” Before he had time to respond she pulled his hand and they took off running.

“There should be an exit close to us, but whatever you do take the left path”

“Let’s just focus on getting out first” Holding onto two Pokémon and one person would be difficult but Wooper and Chimchar each jumped onto her guardian like Pokémon to make it easier. It got better when Scizor grabbed both Trainers and bolted for the exit.

“We’re getting closer” Paul knew better than to say, _we’ve almost made it_ , he wouldn’t say anything like a horror character would.

_Rumble…_

Unfortunately, accidents would happen to him anyway.

Because a bolder blocked their path, causing Scizor to stop without warning.

And causing Paul to fall.

And causing Pearl to drop her bag.

Leading to his bag getting stuck under another bolder.

Leading Pearl not knowing where it landed.

_‘Perfect’_ He tugged at his bag but to no avail.

“Paul? Are you trapped?”

“No, but my bag is!” She was able to see and quickly tried to lift up the bolder, Paul would’ve berated her for doing something so absurd… Until he pulled his bag free.

He didn’t have a chance to compose himself before being shoved.

“Scizor get out of here now, Absol will take care of me, go!” He heard Pearl shout.

He was whisked away by the red Pokémon. But he couldn’t find Pearl anywhere.

They were able to exit the cave…

Right before it crashed down.

“Torterra Stand B- wait!” He realised too late that he didn’t have his bag.

But he noted Scizor had Pearl’s.

“She must have mine” He just believed she was alright, and hoped she had his bag with her.

“C’mon, the other exit is further away, if we move now, we’re likely to meet her in the middle.” He walked off allowing them to catch up. He saw that the sun was already setting, they'd probably have to camp out that night.

_‘I swear if anything happens to her they’ll be hell to pay!’_ He paused to stop himself.

_‘Where did that come from?’_

_._

_._

_._

“Wooper”

“Oh god, you’re still here!”

* * *

##  _Some Minutes Prior_

Pearl had just dropped her bag, but she wasn’t as worried, she had been in similar situations like this before.

Just please don’t tell her family.

She knew Scizor would come and collect it, keeping it safe from harm, after all, everything in that bag was precious to her.

She turned her head to see Paul over by a boulder, she wondered why he wasn’t running to the exit when the worst thought came to her.

“Paul? Are you trapped?”

“No, but my bag is!” She was glad he wasn’t trapped or even appeared to be hurt. But she had to help him, if not they could both be trapped. So, she knelt down and attempted to lift the bolder, before Scizor or Absol tried to help she succeeded, when she saw something falling above Paul’s head, and without much hesitance, pushed him out of the way.

It had blocked Pearl from Paul, they had to take the other path.

The wrong path that was.

_‘His bag!’_ He had dropped it, but luckily it resided against the bolder.

There wasn’t much time and she had to think fast…

“Scizor get out of here now, Absol will take care of me, go!” She was glad he didn’t hesitate and ran with Paul, Wooper and her bag.

“Ok Absol, we’ll take the other exit, Hyper Beam now” She took Paul’s bag and ran after Absol who had Chimchar cowered on his back.

_‘Just another few steps!’_

They made it.

And just in time too, the cave had just collapsed.

Absol nudged the girl as she was steading her breathing, she noticed that Chimchar was still scared, so she picked him up, trying to console him.

“Don’t worry Chimchar, I promise to protect you. Absol, release the other Pokémon, I have some explaining to do.” It worked, Chimchar was calmer and stayed in her arms. It felt nice being carried, and Absol did as he was told.

When they were all out, Pearl was faced with multiple glares by all the Pokémon.

“I know you’re all confused and disappointed to see me but to keep it simple, Paul and I got separated and I believed it’ll be unfair if I didn’t say anything, if you want to see him again then help me” She stated before staring back. Their glares hardened.

_(As if I’d work with someone like you!)_ Elekid exclaimed angrily, but as they expected Pearl didn’t look any different, she never did anyway, and from what they found out couldn’t.

“I’ll assume you said no, if you change your mind, catch up.” And with that, she walked away.

_(We don’t need her anyway, Murkrow take to the skies and search for him, come back when you have)_ He ordered.

_(And why should I listen to you_?) It was a good idea, but Murkrow wasn’t going to be told what to do by anyone but Paul.

_(Will you just hurry already, you’re wasting time!)_

_(…Fine)_ Grumbling he flew away.

_(Now, how about we mess with her?)_

_(Do that and there’ll be a price to pay)_ It was Torterra!

_(What? Are you really siding with her?)_

_(For the time being yes, it would be foolish to let a human wander off on their own, obviously, she doesn’t have any of her other Pokémon with her aside from her Absol, Master must be in the same position. You can choose to stay behind, but I don’t think Master would appreciate having to search for all of us if we split up)_

They grunted at the thought and his words. Master had known Torterra the longest, so all the Pokémon immediately looked to him as a Leader if Paul was away, and they hated to admit that his words were true, so begrudgingly they followed the girl.

“I’m glad to see you don’t entirely despise my existence,” She said without looking back.

_(What how did she know we were there_?) Weavile was the first to speak out.

_(You’ll get used to it, it's near impossible to sneak up on her)_ Absol had commented.

_(What! No way, I’m so going to scare her)_ And then Elekid for the rest of his time tries to startle her. Torterra shook his head at the numerous failed attempts being made before trying to make conversation with Absol, he found himself talking to Pearl’s eldest companions more and more.

_(So, you said you were given to Pearl by her Father, was that the first time you met her?)_ Absol shook his head.

_(No, I’ve known her when she was born, so for 16 years I’ve accompanied her everywhere. Rather then play with kids she stayed with Scizor and I, not that we blamed her, she wanted to practice martial arts, and we helped her as much as we could without hurting her)_

_(You’ve known her for that long?)_

_(Yes, her Father caught me along his journey, so I’ve travelled to many different regions, and when Pearl was born, I swore to protect her with my life. I will help her defeat the curse)_ He looked serious.

_(I see)_ Weavile just smirked at the Pokémon.

_(Oh really, if you want to protect her why not defend her honour as well, you don’t do anything when we make fun of her)_ Absol rolled his eyes at the comment.

_(Your childish statements don’t affect us, why should an old Pokémon such as myself be riled up by these remarks?)_

_(She’s had far worse said to her, do you really think this would deter us from staying?)_ His voice was strong, you could hear how genuine he was.

_(Tch… Whatever, why don’t you go back to her Father, I’m sure he was a much better Trainer)_ His composure faltered, shock running through him, making all three notice, and one smirking, thinking he could use it to his advantage, he wanted to rile one of her other Pokémon up after Luxio, he didn’t realise it would be so soon.

But his dreams would be _dashed_.

_(I’m afraid that wouldn’t be possible, considering he’s six foot under now)_ Absol’s gaze was still lowered to the ground as he walks briskly away towards Pearl, and for once Weavile actually feeling sorry for his words.

* * *

“We should stop here for now; we’ll go back to searching in the morning” Paul stated before sitting down on the grass. Scizor had released the other Pokémon, consisting of Gardevoir, a Rock and Water Type Pokémon Kabutops and a Flying Type Pokémon Altaria. After Scizor told them of the situation they seemed to know exactly what to do, almost like they were used to it. Paul needed to know more about Pearl, just what had she been through?

Altaria tried to look from the sky, but the trees blocked its view, Kabutops raced through the trees but because it didn’t want to separate from the group, couldn’t go too far and unfortunately couldn’t find any traces with them. Gardevoir tried to sense where she was, but because she wasn’t in any danger or near, it couldn’t locate her, they came back before Paul commanded them to continue the next day.

_‘Pearl… Just what have you been up to, please tell me you got out of the cave?’_ He could almost imagine her responding.

_‘Of course, do you really have no faith in me?’_ He would smirk as they carry on their journey together.

_Together?_ It felt strange now that he thought of that word.

“Scizor” That snapped him out of his thoughts.

He saw Scizor with a bowl of food he presumed, offering it up to him. He took it wordlessly before Scizor left to rummage through Pearl’s bag, looking for other things probably.

“You’ve done this before?” Out flew a card to which he caught.

_[Yes]_ It said.

_‘A flashcard? Pearl must let her Pokémon use these to have a conversation. Where did she find the time for this?_ ’ He pondered before he felt a blanket being wrapped around him.

“Hey! I don’t need this I’m fine without one” He snapped but Scizor just walked away, not caring about what he said but making sure all the other Pokémon were alright.

_‘Even without her they remain calm, they never once panicked when I was here. They’re all… Caring for each other.’_ After his food he lied down, lamenting the time he had on his own compared to now.

.

.

.

And he took that stupid blanket when it got too cold, too bad it was pink.

* * *

When Pearl and the others woke, she hoped today they could make some progress. But without her organised Pokémon, she felt slightly disorganised herself. They were far away from her and she felt as worried as she could about them. She knew they would be fine but still, they were her family she wouldn’t lose them.

“Chimchar?” Pearl looked over to the Chimchar next to her, they had become closer in this time, the Chimchar was so much nicer than Paul’s other Pokémon, although Torterra just stayed clear of her so there was that.

But she didn’t hate them, she couldn’t, not to anyone anyway. Just wondered why Paul was like how he was.

“I’m fine Chimchar. But do you think you could help me pack everything away?” Chimchar nodded his head enthusiastically, of course, he could, he would be so useful to her.

They had to use some of Paul’s stuff to eat and sleep, she hoped it wasn’t too much of an invasion of privacy, she only took his blue blanket she swears.

“Great, Absol check the area and mark it, I don’t want to revisit where we’ve already searched” He nodded before running away.

_(Why the hell are you helping her!?)_

_(She’s nice, and she makes us homemade food, she’s been looking out for us as well. She’s not bad once you get to know her Elekid)_ Chimchar defended but Elekid still looked unimpressed.

_(Oh really, next thing you know you’ll be saying she’s better than Master)_ Messing with Chimchar was one of his highlights, Chimchar looked hesitant to answer, of course, he wouldn’t understand, he was too weak to even do the training properly.

_(W-What no, I just like her that’s all)_ Elekid used _Teasing Remark_.

_(Oh Arceus you have a crush on her, don’t you?) It was Super Effective, Chimchar became Flustered._

_(No, I don’t shut up)_ Chimchar covered his mouth, he’d never done that before, but that remark Elekid made triggered the young chimp.

_(Do you want to repeat that!?)_ He threatened menacingly. But Chimchar was already running away.

_(Get back here Chimchar!)_

_{Arceus please help me}_ It was a good thing Pearl noticed them running off.

_(Chimchar when I get my hands on you, you’re so gonna regret that!)_ He had prepared a Brick Break, but Chimchar was able to dodge and he hit something else instead, Chimchar now stood petrified.

“Elekid lookout” A voice called out, the Pokémon was pushed away, disrupting his next attack. When they looked, they found Pearl in a kneeling position, they saw a giant rockfall behind her.

Where Elekid would’ve been standing.

The Pokémon in question was insulted that he was saved by a human no less. Did she think he couldn’t protect himself?

But their momentary relief was about to fade when the ground beneath her feet gave way.

So, she fell.

“CHIMCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!” He screamed, it was too dark to see where she was anymore, he didn’t know where she was, was she alright, how did this happen, where were the others, where was-?

“Beebe BEE!” He heard something to his left but couldn’t make out what it was, he was panicking too much.

_(Chimchar get it together, you check on her and I’ll get everyone else. Aim your Flamethrower at the sky as well, Master might see us!)_ He couldn’t agree as he already ran away.

But this wasn’t the time to sit around anymore, he had to check on her, had to see if-

“Chim, Chim Char?” _(Please be alright Pearl)_

He carefully climbed down the rocks, careful not to cause any more rocks to fall down, he did, however, find something pink.

_(Pearl’s shoe)_ It wasn’t on her foot anymore, but he was able to make out a shape, a rectangular shape.

_(Pearl? Hey Pearl… Are you ok?)_ He tried not to cry; he couldn’t show weakness. He couldn’t be pathetic now of all times, he had to be strong, for both of them.

“Chim… Char? Ow. I think… I. Hit my… Head.” Oh no, that wasn’t good, he wished Elekid would come quicker.

He looked around, hoping when they came, they could get her out, but that thought dashed as something was covering her arm.

_(Oh no)_ He didn’t know what to do, how was she going to get out, what would everyone say? He hadn’t felt this helpless since- since-

_(Nononono please not again)_ The fear of losing her, the fear of that day, the fear of-

.

.

.

He just felt strange inside. He had to do something.

So, he looked up.

* * *

Paul was getting restless; it had been a day and he wasn’t able to train once. How was he meant to concentrate without his Pokémon there with him, he swore they better be in good shape or so help-

“Gardevoir!!”

It fell, and Paul couldn’t help the sunken feeling he had in his chest.

“What happened?” Gardevoir had fallen to the floor with only Scizor as its support, clutching her chest.

_(P-Pearl, so-somethings wrong)_

_(We need to find her, Kabutops search through the trees now, Gardevoir do you think you can sense where she is?)_ Kabutops had no problem following that order, Wooper looked confused yet sad as well, did it know what was happening?

“Is this about Pearl?” He almost didn’t want to ask, but it wasn’t like he didn’t care if she was hurt.

Scizor didn’t respond before they saw a Flame in the air, a spinning Flame that is.

“Fire Spin? Is that from Chimchar? Altaria you need to-” He was already in the air.

_‘They really are in sync with her, I guess that would happen with having less Pokémon to train’_ They travelled to where the fire was, he really hoped it was Chimchar.

“What happened here? The ground gave way. Don’t tell me-” An eruption of fire cut him off, followed by a cry of an all too familiar Pokémon.

“Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!”

“Chimchar can you hear me?” The fire stopped, and he heard a happy cry.

“I’m going down, light the way” Without demanding, the Altaria lifted Paul gently down the hole. And with Chimchar’s help, it was a lot easier. But the sight that filled his eyes outraged him.

“Pearl! Can you hear me? Are you hurt anywhere?” He tried to look around her, and was in the same predicament Chimchar had been in.

“Paul, are you… Ok? You look, different” Paul wanted to scream but had to keep his composure.

“You’re worried about me? Really? Now of all times?” He tried to lift the boulder up but to no avail, now if only Torterra were here.

“Torr!” Oh, speak of the devil.

“Bee Beebe Be” It was his Pokémon, there were numerous chatters until something came down. Absol. It came over quickly.

“There's something on her arm, Torterra use Frenzy Plant to remove it now!” It did as he was told and luckily Paul and Absol slowly but surely dragged her out of there.

“Ok, now get us out of here”

* * *

“The results have come back Pearl. You were extremely lucky nothing was broken, it’s a miracle you only came out like this at all” Nurse Joy commented but to Paul’s annoyance. She was lucky, but she didn’t have to say it so cheerfully.

The way he had walked in with Pearl in his arms would make anyone freeze up and freak, but it was Nurse Joy, the only Pokémon Centre around, and luckily, they treat humans.

“Just please make sure you get lots of rest, you seem to heal remarkably fast for yourself, no wonder the results were so good.” Pearl nodded before looking out the window.

It was quiet. Wooper and Absol were on the bed asleep next to her as Scizor leaned against the wall. Paul sat in a chair by her side.

“I don’t understand” He paused.

“About what? Your healing process?” She shook her head.

“You missed your days of training because of me, yet you still stayed here even though you could’ve gone out while I was here.” Is that really all she thought he would do?

“You could’ve died out there, I wasn’t about to leave you while you were like that”

“Do you have so little faith about my survival rate” Huh, so he experienced Déjà Vu again, no matter, that wasn’t the issue.

“And here I thought friends were meant to care about each other?” They both stopped, they didn’t expect that to be said.

_‘Did I… really mean that? No, I couldn’t have, it was just spur of the moment’_ He rationalised in his head.

.

.

“Thank you, for staying with me Paul. It made me happy”

“…No problem” Maybe now they could not have any more arguments. Maybe they could actually become friends.

.

.

.

“Oh, and I’ll be in charge of maps from now on”

“What no way, you don’t even live here”

Well, that was short-lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished, just as a warning, I know I said some of the aspects of Pearl’s life are like mine, but her school life is nothing like it. I was good, very smiley and pleasant to be around, I just wanted this to be different compared to mine and let you see how it was for her.
> 
> Also, I think to describe Elekid and Chimchar’s relationship it’s like Izuku and Bakugo’s from My Hero Academia soo… Not very good huh.
> 
> On a better note, I hope you like this chapter and I’ll Cya next time, she should be meeting her friends next so Cya later.
> 
> Have a good day.


	8. ~ Her True True Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m happy to be here because I believe that the next episode should definitely be that canon episode I forgot about. Well anyway, here it is, I hope you like it.
> 
> And if it's not obvious, I headcanon that Paul has a terrible sense of direction. It's just pure luck that he gets to his destination in the first place.
> 
> Word Count: 3740

* * *

_A lone black-haired girl sat in a classroom, sometimes looking out the window but only to continue reading her book. The teacher who should’ve been supervising left after telling her to stay in the classroom, she apparently had more urgent matters to attend to._

_‘I doubt a cigarette is more important’ She mused over the thought, but it didn’t matter to her._

_While reading she heard the creak in the doorway, she didn’t look over however, thinking it was the teacher who may have forgotten her book as well._

_But the teacher didn’t have brown hair. Or look so tiny._

_Wait that wasn’t the teacher._

_“Erm, excuse me, but you are Pearl Winters, right?” She nodded her head but went back to her book. This saddened the brown-haired girl, maybe she didn’t want to associate with someone like her._

_“If you stay here, you’ll get in trouble… And I’m, sorry about your toy” The cyan eyed girl looked up with hope in her eyes._

_“I-I wanted to repay you, a-and I was wondering if you wanted to play with me. It's fine if you don’t want to, I just-” She didn’t have a friend she wanted to say, but she didn’t want one out of pity either. She felt stuck._

_“Why me? If you stay with me, they will continue to bully you-” The brown-haired girl shook her head._

_“B-But you helped me, a-and friends help each other, they care for each other. Please be my friend Pearl” Well that was a first, no one had wanted to be her friend before, well there was- no that was for another story._

_“If you really want to, I don’t mind, but I don’t know what to do to ‘play’” The other girl giggled out of joy._

_“That’s fine, I have some toys we can play with” But then she stopped. She had forgotten one thing her Mother told her when meeting someone._

_“My names Yuliana, I’m glad you’re my first friend Pearl”_

* * *

It was midday for the travelling pair. Pearl’s injuries had gone several days later, and even if Nurse Joy wanted to stop her from leaving, she discharged herself so she couldn’t be stopped. Paul had tried to change her mind but didn’t push it, she did appear to be fine though, it was remarkable.

Did she have a superhuman immune system?

No, no way, that would be ridiculous.

Besides, he just needed to get to Hearthome City and get the Relic Badge.

They were travelling through another forest, but this time Pearl was in charge of the map.

It was a long verbal battle, but Pearl had finally won.

Pearl was busy looking at the map, not paying any attention to her surroundings. At first, Paul was going to berate her, she had already been to the Pokécentre before, he didn’t want to go through that again.

But then he noticed her Absol and Scizor looking around and making sure she didn’t tread in anything bad. He saw it as almost natural, even to him, they all seemed to be in sync, that was why she had so few Pokémon, he guessed. Whether it was true or not wouldn’t have mattered but it was fascinating. To have complete faith in her Pokémon, that was a lot of trust she held.

Trust he couldn’t even comprehend.

He couldn’t understand trusting someone so much, he understood love, even if he never really cared for it. But love and trust were different.

With love, affection for another is it there was nothing else to it, but you could love someone and not trust them completely, he never trusted anyone besides his Brother, and even then… he didn’t trust him entirely, there were just somethings he couldn’t divulge to him, to anyone.

Trust was valuable, and he’d be damned if he allowed someone to break it.

“Are you sure you aren’t lost now?”

“…If I was, believe me, you would be the first to know, but I know we’re heading to Amity Square, see” She showed him the map and saw where they were versus their final destination.

“So, you do know how to read a map?”

“Of course, you’re bound to pick up something when you travel” Was- was that a jab at him?

“Why you-” She stopped and held up her hand. She tensed up, was that because of her own martial arts training?

“Shush, I hear something” Paul tried his hardest to strain his ears to at least hear somewhat but couldn’t. He noticed her Pokémon were as tense as her, and he was debating whether or not to send his own Pokémon out.

But then surprisingly Absol relaxed, seeing this, Pearl and Scizor copied that motion.

That meant two things.

Either it was a couple of weak Pokémon.

Or Pearl kne-

“Pearly! I found you, I found you!” He was surprised about the sudden sound of a childish voice, and the appearance of a little brown-haired girl doubled it.

“Oh it's you, how long did it take you this time.” She slowly pattered the unknown girls head as the girl searched for something.

“Hold on hold on- Ahah, it took me, erm a lot! four months have gone.” She produced a device with several numbers displayed.

“Yena” A Pokémon cry was heard, rubbing the unknown girl's leg, happily wagging its tail at the scene before the water Pokémon joined it for a game of tag.

“It’s actually been less but the little runt never listens to me” Another voice emerged but the redhead didn’t even flinch, although it wasn’t in her nature he supposed. This was a silver-haired girl who came out and into the fray. She was clearly annoyed, but not as annoyed as the other girl next to her.

That’s right peeps, three strangers appeared out of nowhere and Paul didn’t have any idea who they were, not like he could care less.

“Terra we’ve asked you so many times not to run off by yourself, please stop. What if it wasn’t Pearl and a stray Pokémon?” Pearl helps the young brunette up as the youngster clings to her arm.

“You’re just jealous 'cause I found Pearl before you two” The girl with Silver hair stuck her tongue out childishly to the girl as the other brunette facepalmed.

“Are you gonna catch me up or will I just have to guess?” Pearl looked back at the boy. Well actually everyone did, they hadn’t noticed someone else with Pearl since it wasn’t normal.

“Hey there, strange guy with purple hair. I’m Lexia, and the brat clinging to our friend Pearl is my Li’l Sister, Terra. And the girl next to me is Yuliana” The brunette waved back to the one in purple.

“…The names Paul” He was still glaring at the one with silver hair calling him strange guy, he hoped she wasn’t a fan of nicknames.

“Anyway, how come you’re travelling with someone Pearl? Please don’t tell me this is a secret boyfriend?” Now Paul really didn’t like her, far too brass and loud for his liking.

“Why does everyone keep thinking that?” He asked to no one in particular.

“Oh what a relief, I would never have forgiven you if you kept a secret like that from us.” Pearl nodded, noting that she had no control over her right arm since it was now occupied by the young girl.

“C’mon! we have so much to talk about, you won’t mind if we tag along for a bit right?”

“Ye-” He started but was soon interrupted by her.

“Perfect, we won’t cause too much of a hassle, just don’t even think we’re here strange guy” And with that Pearl had more company with her, leaving Paul regretting ever leaving the Pokécentre…

.

.

.

He should probably catch up with them.

* * *

In a clearing with plenty of space for Pokémon to train Paul had decided to stop her for the night, to get some training done, ~~and to help Pearl since he didn’t want her overworking herself but he wouldn’t tell her that, ever.~~ As he was busy deciding what Pokémon he would train with, the girls who had hijacked his travelling companion decided to let out one of their own Pokémon.

The brown-haired girl released a small, bipedal Pokémon with bluish fur on top of its body and cream-coloured fur on its underside. Its arms are short, but its legs are slightly more developed and have a single nail on each foot. On its back are four red circles that can erupt into flames. Cyndaquil.

The other Paul couldn’t recognise, possibly from a different region that he may have glossed over in his travels.

A small, quadruped fox-like Pokémon from the silver-haired girl. It was covered in pale yellow fur that's longer on its haunches. It had a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks, large, dark orange eyes, and a pointed, black nose. Tufts of dark orange fur cover its large ears. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip.

He didn’t pay that much mind to them once they all started acting immaturely, running after each other and playing games. He just went back to his training.

I wonder how long that can last for.

“Sooooooo, what's been going on Pearl? Have you caught any new Pokémon since we last saw you?” Pearl nodded her head. And they waited for her to spill her new Pokémon…

“I’m not telling you”

“Oh c’mon Pearl, you always do this it's no fun!”

“It is to me”

“You are evil. EVIL!!!”

“Will you lot be quiet!” Paul shouted, but it was mainly to the silver girl, what was her name again? Len? Lia? Lila? Whatever it wasn’t any of his concern.

“Sheesh, what's his problem?” Lexia leaned into Pearl, a habit which she had grown use to, the girl always saying that Pearl was always warm and would stay as close as possible to her.

Which would always make her Sister entirely jealous, and would always cause a fight.

Speaking of which?

“She’s my friend, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have met her in the first place” Lexia tugged on one arm.

“Yeah well, I haven’t seen her in six months so I want to be near her more” Terra tugged on the other.

“It's not even been six months it’s been two”

“Well it's felt like a million months to me”

“Please stop pulling me like a toy… Again” Yuliana quietly giggled in her own little corner reading a book of hers, she did not fancy getting involved with that no way.

“You’re being loud again I can’t hear myself think” Paul yelled, they were seriously grinding his gears.

.

.

“Then think louder” The youngest yelled, making the other two girls laugh at her comeback. Damn, that was quick for her.

Paul grew red in the face, how dare she respond to him in such a way, doesn’t she know any manners?

.

Hang on wasn’t he worse?

No matter, he was fuming, he thought it would be a good idea to train so he could drown those girls voices out but he couldn’t, they always found a way to make him notice them.

And man was it annoying!

“Oh man, you’re such a dork Tee” The young girl pouted at that comment, gripping Pearl’s arm even more to her side.

“Only Pearly can call me Tee not you” That immediately ceased Lexia’s laughing as she glared at Terra.

Hard.

“Oh yeah, Pearl tell her I can call her that”

“No”

“Pearl you’ve betrayed me!”

“Haha, see I told you she likes me more! Didn’t I Pearly? See see, haha” Terra teased her Sister as they glared yet again.

“That’s it, I’m training somewhere else” Paul stormed off. They would be a foul to say they hadn’t expected that to happen eventually.

They hadn’t noticed how short a fuse he had, honestly they thought it was shorter.

.

.

“I wanna play Uno”

“Ughh, I swear if you end on a wild again I will kill you”

“You can’t Pearly will save me!”

“Can you kill me instead?” The brunette said, it may have had the voice with all seriousness, but if you had been friends with them long enough, you'd know she was simply joking about.

* * *

Much time passed as they started settling in for the night. After Lexia had proudly proclaimed to win all the matches of Uno, only to then lose dramatically each round, the silver-haired girl had immediately wanted to abandon the game for something else…

.

So then they played bloody mary instead.

.

Guess what happened guys?

But alas, time had arrived quicker than they had expected, resulting in some late-night roasted marshmallows, blankets, and lots of cuddles against the fire.

Their Pokémon were all layered on top of each other, quietly snoring as Yuliana took some pictures so she would remember it.

Crackles being heard and flicked in the air as Terra curled up against Pearl as small sounds of Pokémon cries were heard nearby.

Pearl had seen Paul set up his own camp somewhere nearby but not too close to her group of friends, even if she had wanted all of them to get along, she knew that would be near impossible, and wouldn’t be fair to force Paul to be hanging out with them all. Although the thought did comfort her that he hadn’t decided to leave altogether, so she guessed they had made at least a bit of progress.

With Terra asleep on Pearl, all was silent.

“Pearl, are you ok?” The redhead glanced in her friend's direction, not knowing why they were worried about her?

“What are you referring to?” She questioned, she knew they had every right to worry, considering all that happened to her. Just spending her time with Paul and other certain events she’d prefer not to get into it.

“There is a lot we’re worried about especially since last time-”

“I told you I stopped, besides… I promised I would never go overboard ever again” They looked off into the distance, they knew exactly what she was talking about but couldn’t bring themselves to ask again.

It was indeed a hard time for her.

“We know, it's just…” The two new girls looked at each other, almost debating whether or not to tell her.

“What?” She so wished for her voice to sound more serious than what it actually sounded like, but her friends were able to tell she wanted to know.

“Didn’t you hear, someone nearly stole the Adamant Orb” If she could, her eyes would’ve widened more than they ever could.

She wanted to get up but remembered that Terra was still on her lap.

“Hey hey, it's fine, I heard it was just some goons from Team Rocket its safe now.” That helped Pearl calm down, she couldn’t let this get to her.

“I don’t think it was an attack from Team Galactic, maybe just stand-alone” She so wanted to believe her friends.

“I hope so”

Something told her that they did have something to do with it.

But she wouldn’t be able to prove that without any evidence.

* * *

“Paul… Paul… Wake up”

It was early, earlier than he would’ve woken up, and someone was shaking him awake. He immediately woke up and pushed the person away.

He hated being touched without his consent.

“What are you doing, its 6 AM!” He tried to shout but Pearl shushed him.

.

“Do you want to leave before or after my friends wake up?” She asked seriously.

.

.

.

He immediately started packing his stuff together.

And after 10 minutes they were out of there. Of course, when Pearl got to a PokéCentre she was told she had a call waiting for her… And immediately was swamped with angry comments about her little vanishing act, even if they were use to it by now, a common occurrence that had happened so many times it was useless to count.

However Pearl’s ‘connection’ suddenly went out, leaving them to scream at a black screen. Paul was highly weirded out as surely this couldn’t be what his brother insisted he was missing out on right? But Pearl just shrugged and said that’s how we’ve always been. Yes, it was indeed weird, but she already was a weird person anyway.

Not like he’d told her that a bunch of times already but y’know.

He decided to go to the cafeteria anyway, as he’d normally stock up on food, not wanting to rely on Pearl cooking for him every day.

But of course, even that couldn’t be done without any interruptions.

“Oh wow, you’re new. A real cutie you are” Paul felt the urge to roll his eyes. If there was one thing he was glad about Pearl, it was the fact she hadn’t fawned over him, for whatever reason Paul found himself to be at the centre of random girls attention ever since he grew up. He reasoned that it may have to do with the typical, girls love bad boys trope, but he couldn’t care less, they wouldn’t help him, nor would he help them. Whatever, they were always those snobby over the top girly girls who would cry over the smallest insult.

“What do you want?” He didn’t even want to look up, knowing it would soon turn into a pity party, as anyone could tell he wasn’t interested.

“ _-Gasp-_ How dare you talk to me like that, you should feel flattered that I would even look at you let alone compliment you”

“I doubt that. Go bother someone else” He was grateful when he heard an irritated huff and steps being made to walk away from him.

_‘Like I care’_ It wouldn’t matter who it was, he didn’t care. He hated most people equally, and that wasn’t going to change anytime sooner.

“Paul look,” He looked up, soon noticing Pearl had come back from whatever call she had made. She pointed her over to a TV. A recap of a Pokémon Battle happening with two people Paul immediately recognised. One being Lucian, one of the Elite Four he didn’t really have an opinion of the Elite Four, sure they were strong, but not as strong his opponent.

“Isn’t that the Sinnoh Champion?” He nodded. Lucian's opponent was none other than the Champion, and boy was he jealous. How he wished it was him to defeat the Champion instead, not anyone else, him, so he could be Champion of Sinnoh himself, and no help from anyone else, to prove he was strong enough on his own.

Until then, he would continue down his path to success.

“Wooper wait.” He heard Pearl call out, her Wooper had started running out of the PokéCentre, he rolled his eyes, that Pokémon had no sense of discipline at all, and he knew Pearl would never train that damn Pokémon either, so deciding to be nice, he followed after him along with her. It wouldn’t be so bad, they were planning on leaving that PokéCentre anyway, so this wasn’t even a hindrance to his plans.

And thank Arceus he hadn’t gone off too far, he was jumping up and down near a parked ice cream cart, in Amity Square.

“You need to keep it on a leash” He commented, making Pearl look over to him.

“And have him drag me all over the place. No thank you” He said his usual response of _hmph_ and before looking away, but then noticing a crowd formed around some pillars.

_‘What are they looking at?’_ He stepped closer. Before noticing blonde hair, familiar blonde hair.

“Cynthia” He whispered, it was if fate had heard his wish and made it come true.

Of course, he would never admit something so childish to anyone, especially not Pearl. The teasing would never stop.

But still. He couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, never mind the crowd being here, he could just use this as a practice round until he improved more and actually take her on in a real round.

Until then, he could only wish for his own strategy to go right-

“Want one?” An ice cream cone was thrust in his direction, he glared at it before turning his glare upon the redhead, his train of thought was interrupted and he did not like that at all.

He just wanted to battle the Champion, surely nothing else could get in his way-

“Hey, Paul!” Arceus Damn It! Those three just had to show up now of all places.

“Haven’t seen you since Oreburgh, so how many badges have you won? I've got two of ‘em now.” The boy looked so happy with that accomplishment, but Paul really couldn’t care about that.

“It’s really none of your business see” He sneered, really not wanting to get into this now as he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“The same old same old”

“You have no idea”

“Wha- Pearl!? You’re still with Paul?” She looked at them before continuing to eat her ice cream, she would’ve been nice and saved Paul’s but even she knows on a hot day like this Paul wouldn’t have wanted melted ice cream covered all over Pearl’s arm, no way. So she had to give it to Wooper, now that Pokémon was going to be so hyper for the whole afternoon.

It was then Dawn got the courage to tell her something she'd been meaning to for a while.

“Pearl, look I’m so-”

“Don’t be… I’m used to it” Dawn didn’t know if that meant she had forgiven her or not, and she wouldn’t be told.

“You’re Cynthia, aren’t you?” Paul asked, hoping it wasn’t some random woman cosplaying as the Champion, he had seen it before and would rather not want to talk about it.

“Yes,” She answered, her voice still professional yet charming in a setting like this.

“My name is Paul and I'm from Veilstone, I’d like to challenge you to a battle” Whispers were heard throughout the crowd, all in disbelief from what the boy had asked of the Champion. Surely this kid was crazy they thought. But Paul didn’t care. He had made a plan, for whenever there would be a possibility of finding the Champion he had thought this through.

If only he had thought out his plan further ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys, I had a massive Miraculous Ladybug spurge of ideas and just had to get them all written down, I’m currently fine with the number of ideas I have for it, it's just with this fic I have ideas and before I can write them down they all vanish, and then come back when I’ve remembered. So sorry, also there's another thing, I kinda have (of what I remember from the top of my head at least) some filler chapter ideas and most content for what is canon, but I need more filler ideas because I can’t just keep going with the canon storyline for each episode but I also don’t want to drag it out too much as well as having the constant urge that no one likes the story anymore.
> 
> So I’m asking for help, from anyone that can suggest activities/events that the duo can participate in, hell they can even come from the fillers from canon, I just wanna know what you guys want. Of course, there will be stages, I can’t just have them both go out on a date now because they would both outright refuse. So I hope you understand. Plus if I go off, it's only because I’m trying to put all of the ideas together, so in theory, I’ll know what I need to write and it’ll all be planned out. And I really hope that works out so I won’t have to disappoint you with long waiting times, and with my procrastination as well as a loss of words whenever I try to write. Plus uni starting and having to concentrate on that more.  
> I believe I’ll need ideas from Top-Down Training to A-Maze-ing race, plus any important stuff that actually happened in the canon version.
> 
> Anyway hope you all liked this chapter cya next time.


End file.
